


How To Succeed in Business (without really trying)

by Ladadee195, noirpjm



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, CEO Julian, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Strings Attached, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teasing, but a good ol' helping a smut too, but then it got dramatic, mailroom boy Noel, small amount of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpjm/pseuds/noirpjm
Summary: Sometimes, you have to take chances. In life, in business, and most of all in relationships.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of a few months in role play style. We hope its not hard to read. Just a bit of smutty dramatic fluffy fun. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The meeting was running long Julian thought as he looked at his watch for the millionth time. They wouldn’t stop talking, droning on about this month's sales report. He could have honestly fallen asleep, and he would have had his assistant not elbowed him the moment he started to nod off. It wouldn’t have been an issue if he hadn’t been the company’s CEO. 

He knew all the info anyway, every report was already handed in and he’d gone over it all. To hear it now, seemed like overkill but this was the corporate world. No matter, in exactly two hours he would get to go home and relax. 

He was about to nod off again when the side door opened to his left.

Normally the doors were locked for meetings so all heads turned in that direction. A shaggy head of hair and enormous blue eyes peaked in, followed by a mail cart. Immediately Julian was at attention. The younger man snuck in, smiling sheepishly at the suited people around the conference room. He was dressed in tight jeans, and a multicolored button up with so many colors splashed on the front Julian almost went blind. The boy, for he must have been at least 10 years younger then Julian, hadn’t even bothered with a tie. He was even wearing a pair of gold boots. Definitely not business casual.

Still, Julian could never keep his eyes off him. He didn’t know his name, or anything else about him besides the fact that he’d just started in the mail room a month ago and since then Julian had been slightly obsessed. He’d never even talked to the boy besides a polite nod when his mail was delivered with a friendly smile. 

He watched as the young man fluttered about the conference room, dropping off the end of the day mail before returning to the door he came in. 

As he was leaving their eyes met, and the young boy blushed before disappearing. 

“Sir?” one the executives asked him. 

Shaking his head Julian returned to the meeting, though he still couldn’t concentrate. This time for a whole other reason.

Noel had started working at this company about a month ago, it was just to earn some money on the side while he finished up university and worked on his art. It was a pretty easy job although really boring at times, at least it had been in the beginning.

That all changed when he had first laid eyes on the CEO, Julian Barratt. He'd immediately been attracted to him. Julian was tall and broad and whenever Noel got the chance to hear him speak in that deep rumbling voice of his It followed him into his dreams. Julian was quite a bit older than him but that had never fazed Noel in the slightest. He was still the most handsome man Noel had probably ever met in his life.

However he was basically just an errand boy and he never really got the chance to speak to the man, he doubted that Julian even knew his name. For a while he'd been convinced that he didn't have a chance.

But recently when he brought in the mail while the older man was there, Noel caught Julian looking, maybe even staring at him. Noel wasn't unaware of his charm, of course, but he'd never dared to believe it would work on someone like his boss. It was undeniable though and it made Noel blush every time they crossed paths, tonight being no exception to that. 

He felt Julian's lingering gaze as he went to exit the room and not for the first time he started to wonder if either of them would ever make that first step.

The whole night and next day Julian could barely concentrate. He had meetings and phone calls, forms to look over. Normal CEO things but in the back of my mind, the mail room boy remained.

He hadn’t seen him all morning and was starting to wonder if he hadn’t come in today. It happened from time to time, sometimes Julian went at least two days without seeing him around. Today was one of those days and it left him in a sour mood. 

His mood only worsened when the late meeting went so late he wasn’t able to go home when he wanted. He supposed that's what a good CEO would do. Stay late and take one for the team but it made him irritable.

So here he sat, in his huge office, only his desk lamp on to illuminate his work. It was going on 8pm and he was nowhere near done. 

At the knock on his door he growled, “what!?”

Noel had the morning off that day but he came in by the afternoon and did his job like usual. He was doing his last mail round at around 8pm and he couldn’t deny he was ready to go home.

Though even at home there was still a bunch of uni work waiting for him. He sighed as he pushed his mail cart through the corridors and when he ended up in front of the boss’ office his mood got at least a little better.

Though it dropped again after he had knocked and heard Julian’s annoyed voice. The older man clearly wasn’t in the best mood but Noel opened the door anyways. “Sorry.. Only here to drop off some mail,” he apologized, almost frowning when he saw how stressed Julian was. He didn’t like that look on him at all.

When those magnetic blue eyes and shaggy crown of ebony hair peeked in Julian’s bad mood instantly vanished, along with his competency.

“Oh! Um...eh,” he stood, though he wasn’t sure why. He’d taken off his jacket and tie earlier, leaving him in his white button down with its sleeves rolled up. He didn’t even have his loafers on. “S-sorry, it's just...uh been a-a long day.” he stuttered. Gesturing around at the mess that was his desk. The mail boy had his mail cart along, it looked as if there were only two or three things there. Possibly memos that Julian had already seen. 

The boy was wearing his tight jeans again but instead of his button down he’d chosen a soft looking band t-shirt. His gold boots from yesterday had been replaced with vibrant red ones with a chunky heel. Julian thought he looked like a rock star. Before he could stop himself, Julian rounded the desk. “Why are you here so late?”

Noel lost some of that tension when his boss’ mood seemed to lighten the moment he saw him which Noel found quite flattering. He almost had to laugh when Julian tried to apologise for the mess as if he wasn’t the CEO of this company and Noel just a tiny mail boy at the end of the chain.

He took Julian in more closely when he got up, his arms were exposed and he wasn’t wearing a tie, his shirt unbuttoned just enough so Noel could see a bit of collarbone. God, he was hot.

He tilted his head at Julian’s question. “Only got here this afternoon, sir. I had the morning off,” he explained as he grabbed the few memos from his cart and stepped closer to Julian to hand them to him. This was the closest they had probably ever been with their hands within touching distance of each other. Julian was even taller and even more handsome up close. It really wasn’t fair.

“Ah,” Julian said with a nod, taking the memos and placing them on the overcrowded desk behind him. “That explains it then. Thank you…?” he let the question trail off. He didn’t know the boy's name, he never wore a name tag and he never felt like he could ask anyone else. To afraid that someone might guess his interest. 

And he was interested. The younger man was beautiful. Unlike anyone Julian had ever seen. He longed to know him but was too afraid to really try. A beautiful young man like this certainly had a girlfriend at home.

Noel smiled, delighted to know that Julian actually cared to know his name. “Noel, sir. Noel Fielding,” he introduced himself and ran a hand through his hair.

He couldn’t deny he was a bit nervous, this was the first time they were alone like this and he didn’t want to waste the opportunity, though he also didn’t want to risk going too far in case he was reading Julian’s signs wrong. He’d prefer not to lose his job.

“Still working so late?” he asked, an innocent question to start with, he thought. But hopefully he made it obvious enough that he didn’t want this conversation to end yet.

  
  


Julian marveled at the other man’s smile. So genuine and happy. Not like the fake grimaces Julian saw every day, even in the mirror sometimes. Noel looked so un-worried by life. So unafraid and wild. Julian wished he could be like that too. 

“Noel,” he said quietly to himself, though he was sure Noel heard him with the way he perked up slightly. Julian nodded to his question. “Yes, unfortunately, the late meeting ran...late.” he shrugged. He chuckled and leant against his desk, trying to be just as chill and unworried. “Being a CEO isn’t all fun and games you know.” he said with a nod as he crossed his arms. 

He was aware that this conversation should have maybe ended when Noel handed him the mail but Julian wanted to continue to talk to him. Even if it was unheard of in the corporate world to do so. There was just something about the young man that drew Julian to him. and he wanted to figure out what it was. So he could get on with his life.

Noel did laugh then, he was happy that Julian seemed content to continue this conversation. "Well, I'm sure it beats only making 8 pounds an hour," he teased, his eyes never leaving his boss. The older man seemed to have relaxed around him, he was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest looking down at Noel with what he thought might be interest.

"Maybe you need to unwind a bit?" the question was innocent enough still, though Noel knew it was loaded if Julian caught his drift. He knew it was risky, it was like playing with fire. Noel didn't even know Julian all that well, had no idea if he might have a wife and kids at home. All he knew was that he had probably never been so attracted to anyone before and he couldn't help but to shoot his shot, even if it might bite him in the ass later. 

Noel had always listened to his heart more than his brain, often throwing logic out completely in favour of doing what he really wanted, this time was no different.

His laugh was better then his smile Julian mused. He couldn’t help being interested. Noel was like a rare bird to him. Beautiful and different. 

“8 pounds an hour?” he asked in shock. “Is that what we’re paying you?” 

At Noel’s suggestion however he smirked, blushing a bit. The boy didn’t know half of it. He’d only taken one holiday this year and it had been to see his mother up north. A proper one, where he could relax and unwind. Spending some time with another person of his choosing would be ideal. The company was doing well and he couldn’t abandon it so soon to be selfish. 

He shrugged in response. “Probably, but what I need the most is to finish these reports and sleep.” Though sleeping was the last thing on his mind. He’d heard Noel’s suggestion for what it was of course. He chose to ignore it for now. He wanted to know more about the young man in front of him. “Do you go to school?” he asked. Attempting to figure out his age without asking outright. 

Noel chuckled at Julian's shock, he wasn't surprised that the man had no idea what he was being paid but it didn't bother Noel much, he wasn't here to become a millionaire and he made enough to get by. 

His boss clearly dodged his subtle suggestion but he didn't seem uninterested either. 

Noel grinned at Julian's next question, the man was clearly trying to figure out his age. "Last year of uni, sir. I'm 24," he said, probably reassuring Julian that he wasn't in fact jailbait. Noel knew he could definitely look younger than he was, he'd had multiple people assume he was still underage when he was at bars or clubs. 

"I s'pose I should leave you to your work then," he said, wondering if Julian would try and stop him as he turned back around to his mail cart. There was undeniably a bit of tension in the room but he didn't know if Julian was willing to act on that yet, even though he really wanted him to.

Only 24. Julian had to control his breathing. While Julian was 20 years his senior it was a compelling thought. The boy was of age and clearly looking for something more than just a friendly chat. Could Julian really throw his careful world out the door for this boy? Would it be a one time thing? He didn’t know. Looking around the dark office, Julian heard Noel’s goodbye and knew he had to do something if he wanted this and he really did want this. 

“Uh, it can wait.” he said. And by damn it would. He didn’t really care, and besides he could make someone else do the reports. Noel had turned away and Julian’s gaze lingered on his backside a little longer than usual. They were alone in the building and Julian could think of nothing more than bending the young man over his desk. “Noel you don’t have to leave.” he murmured, slowly approaching him. “If you don’t want to.”

Noel stopped moving when he heard Julian's voice though he didn't turn back around yet, his grin much too wide for a moment. A thrill was going up his spine when he felt the older man approach him. "Do you need me to stay for anything, sir?" he asked, still teasing but also dropping all pretence since his voice had clearly taken on a flirty tone now. 

He still hadn't turned around, pretending to fiddle with something on his mail cart. He knew Julian was his boss but if he truly wanted him he'd have to show some initiative, Noel thought. He knew it probably wouldn't take much for him to throw himself at the older man but still. He wanted to at least pretend to play a little hard to get.

Julian smiled, he could hear Noel’s flirty tone even if he couldn’t see his face. He wondered how else Noel would sound. Bratty? Desperate? Soft and lovely? Only one way to find out. 

“Yes,” he replied, happy that the door to his office was closed. Even though no one was left in the building he was paranoid that they would be caught. He was standing behind Noel now, a little to his right. “I’ve been watching you,” he whispered, done with pretense. “Ever since I first saw you.” Reaching out he ran curious fingers over the soft cotton of Noel’s shirt, just at the edge near his waist where a sliver of skin could be seen. “Do you know what I thought when I did?” 

When Noel turned slightly, his blue eyes widened and questioned. Julian smirked. “That he was beautiful.”

Noel turned quite red when Julian whispered those words to him and his heart rate definitely picked up. He could no longer bear being turned away from Julian so he turned around fully to face him. They were so close now and Julian had his hand on him, if only gently for now.

"Yeah? Bet that wasn't your only thought," he said, cheeky smile on his face although he still felt quite flustered. Maybe he hadn't been expecting Julian to say that, calling him beautiful in such a way that made Noel weak in the knees. He had to remind himself that this was only about fun and nothing else.

He raised one hand then and placed it on Julian's chest. "I knew I wanted you when I first saw you. You were kind of yelling at someone over the phone and I just thought you were.. really hot," he confessed his thoughts then. Julian had just seemed so dominant and commanding, Noel couldn't help but to be utterly attracted to that.

The moment Julian saw that cheeky smile, paired with the flirtatious comment he knew the other man was game. Of course he was, Julian thought. No one dressed like that and wasn’t up for it. This little rock star wannabe, prancing around his mail room like a shiny bird of paradise. 

He was about to comment when Noel placed a warm hand on his chest. The feel of him bled through the nice tailored shirt and he wanted to groan. When Noel confessed to wanting him, to thinking him hot when he dominated the workplace. He huffed and gently pushed Noel back against his mail cart. Taking his hand, Julian encircled his thin wrist with his fingers. He could feel the other man’s pulse. It fluttered and beat quickly under his touch. He could even see a slight blush on the young man’s face, even though the room was dim. 

“Is that so?” he asked, situated a thigh between Noel’s, just feeling the warmth of him. If he pushed just a bit he could feel the beginnings of a hard on in the other’s tight jeans. “And it wasn’t,” he replied. “My second thought was how beautiful you would look bent over my desk.”

Noel's breath hitched in his throat when Julian cornered him against the mail cart and took him by the wrist. They were so painfully close now it was unbearable. 

When Julian spoke and revealed more of his thoughts Noel nearly whimpered, he'd definitely thought about that before, dreamed about it more times than he cared to admit. "Yeah? Maybe we should try that out," he said, trying to remain at least a little in control here, although when Julian pressed his thigh just a little against his crotch, Noel let out a small, needy moan.

He knew he had never been so turned on in his life and he'd had quite a few partners, male and female. There was just something about Julian. The way he carried himself, the way he looked at him. It almost felt like Noel was enchanted by him and he didn't want to fight it one bit.

Julian smirked when Noel moaned. His words wrapped around Julian’s mind, giving him all sorts of ideas. Noel wanted this. The way he whimpered, the way he stared and breathed heavily just called to Julian. Licking his lips he walked backwards and tugged Noel with him. 

“Yeah?” he asked, looking for more permission than some wanton confessions. He wouldn’t do this unless this young man was absolutely sure. What they were attempting was risky as hell, could get them both fired. And while Julian was sure it wouldn’t be good for Noel, it would be life ruining for Julian. “Have you ever done something like this before?” he asked softly, leading Noel to his desk and then around it. He paused awkwardly to move the things off his desk until there was a satisfactory open space. He wasn’t about to push everything to the floor in the name of passion after all.

Noel thought it was kind of endearing how Julian paused to move things around on his desk so there would be enough room. It was cute, which was stark in contrast to the situation they were currently in.

He had to chuckle at his boss' question and moved to sit on the desk once it was cleared off any offending items. "I'm no virgin, if that's what you're askin'," he said as he looked up at Julian and ran a finger down his chest. "As for getting fucked in an office by my boss? That'd be a first," he added with a mischievous look on his face. He honestly had never really thought he would end up in a situation like this but he was definitely down for it, no matter how risky it might be. 

He was achingly attracted to Julian and he wanted him more than anything now. "But I want this," he mumbled before he suddenly grabbed Julian by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, it was slow and deep, making Noel's entire body shiver with need.

Julian watched in amusement as Noel sat on the desk in the cleared space. Julian easily fit between his spread legs. His breath caught when Noel ran a flirtatious finger down his chest. Confessing that no, he’d never participated in something like this. 

Neither had Julian. When the company was created, he’d tried very hard to remain in good moral standing. He didn’t want to be greedy and selfish, he wanted to play by the rules. That all changed when he saw Noel in the office of course. 

He didn’t get a chance to respond before Noel was pulling him down and kissing him deeply. He really did want this. Noel tasted amazing, Julian couldn’t help but groan. The young man knew what he was doing. It shook Julian to his core. 

Pushing Noel backwards Julian groped at his sides, hips and thighs. Feeling wiry muscle flexing under his touch. Noel looked fragile but Julian could tell he was strong and sturdy. Knowing that Julian wondered at all the things he could do with Noel. Do to him.

The kiss continued, deep and passionate. Their tongues tangled and Noel was whimpering when Julian pushed against him, rubbing their crotches together. “Yes,” he whispered, breaking the kiss to bite and kiss down Noel’s jaw to his neck.

Julian responded beautifully almost immediately and Noel let out a moan at the way they kissed and the way his boss started gripping his body. He seemed so desperate to dig his fingers into every part of him and that was incredibly hot. It only served to make Noel want Julian even more.

"Fuck, sir.." he cursed as Julian pulled away from his mouth to trail wet kisses down his jaw and neck while he pushed against him insistently. Noel was already fully hard at this point, he couldn't deny it and his boss seemed to be pretty excited, too. Noel moved his legs to wrap them around Julian's waist in order to rub against him even more desperately. 

He let out soft whines and groans at the delicious friction. "Been thinkin' about this so much. Been touching myself at night wishing it was you," he admitted in his haze. He'd probably been masturbating more than usual lately, just because he had to think about Julian so much. "Even got off at work once. When I was alone in the filing room," he whispered into Julian's ear, knowing that this knowledge would have a beautiful effect on his boss.

Julian couldn’t take his mouth off Noel. Every inch of him tasted perfect. He couldn’t even place the taste and smell of the other man. Definitely perfume, or cologne. Lip gloss and hair spray. On top of that was the smell of fresh paper, from the mailroom no doubt. Julian hummed in pleasure when Noel wrapped his legs around his waist. The way Noel thrust back against him, rubbing himself shamelessly against Julian. Feeling each other grow hard and aroused. He couldn’t take it.

When Noel confessed to masturbating over him, Julian groaned and buried his face in the other’s shoulder. Noel had apparently even touched himself here at the office. In the filing room. 

“Which one?” he asked curiously, pulling away with a grin. “The one on the 4th floor? Or this one?” he continued, pushing Noel’s t-shirt up his torso, he wanted it off already. Wanted to see that pale perfect skin he knew was there. He’d seen the boys shirt's ride up enough to know. He’d longed to run his tongue and fingers over that skin. It was delicious.

Noel let out a breathy laugh at Julian's question. "This one. 's closer to your office," he admitted with a cheeky smirk on his face before he helped Julian get him out of his shirt completely. There was a thin layer of sweat on his pale skin already. His entire body was screaming for Julian, there was no doubt about that.

He ran a hand through his long hair and looked at Julian questioningly who was just staring at him hungrily right now, sending another thrill up Noel's spine. "You just gonna look?" he asked as he moved one of his legs to press against his boss' crotch hard. He couldn't stop teasing him now, not when it brought this beautifully desperate side out in him.

When all that pale skin was revealed, Julian could nothing but stare. He knew it would be gorgeous. 

“Yes, the one down the hall.” Julian agreed. He’d been in there a million times and he wondered what would’ve happened if he had caught his little mailroom boy in there on that day. Jerking off to thoughts of Julian himself.

He grunted when Noel pressed his leg against him. Teasing him. Julian could have honestly stared at the boy all day, just set him aside like a statue and gazed until he couldn’t help but ravage him. But he’d looked too long now, gone too long just watching and he needed to touch, to feel, to taste. 

Bending down he licked at Noel’s collar bone, already shiny with sweat. His taste exploded on Julian’s tongue and he groaned. “You're going to be good for me aren’t you?” he asked moving on to circle one of Noel’s nipples with his tongue before kissing it wetly, adding just a bit of suction. There was a small patch of wiry hair at the center of his chest. And Julian couldn’t help nuzzling at it. He wanted to experience every part of this beautiful man in his arms. Just as he’d been dreaming about. 

He knew they were both hard and desperate but he wanted to take his time just now. They had all night really.

Noel felt himself heat up even more under Julian's hungry gaze. Though soon his boss was doing more than just looking, he began kissing down his chest, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples and it made Noel gasp, tipping his head back.

This was their first time doing this and yet Julian seemed to know exactly how to rile him up perfectly. His tongue felt so heavenly on his skin, Noel had never felt anything like it and he had quite a bit of experience for his young age. Julian's question made him moan out loud. "So good, sir," he said as he looked down at Julian through half-lidded eyes.

At this point he'd probably let Julian do anything he wanted to him. "Just want you to fuck me," he said and bit his lip. "Bet you're so big." he added. Noel couldn't deny he had been imagining what Julian's cock must look like, how it would feel buried so deep inside him. The thought of it made him leak into his pants.

Continuing to kiss down his torso Julian smiled at Noel’s words. The little flirt. Dirty talking and teasing Julian, as if he wasn’t aware how much Julian wanted to ruin him.

“Would you like that, if I were?” he whispered, kissing down Noel’s stomach and into his treasure trail. He smelled divine here, musky and manly. Julian wanted to bury himself in that smell. He unbuckled his belt, popped the button, and slowly unzipped Noel’s jeans. They were tight and clung to his hips but one good tug and they were down his thighs. 

His cock tented his pink and blue briefs. Stretching the fabric. It looked painful. Julian smiled and ran his palm over the curve of his cock. Feeling how hot he was, the shape of him. Oh he’d wanted to do this for so long. He almost couldn’t believe he’d gotten the chance. A small wet patch dotted the front and he chuckled. Amused. No one had ever acted like this around him (that he noticed) it was flattering and deeply arousing to know that his young man was so affected by him.

Noel writhed when Julian touched him through his briefs, he nearly couldn't bear that there was still an offending layer between his cock and Julian's hand. He wanted to be touched by him so badly. "I know you are, sir.." he said sounding slightly breathless. "Judgin' by that.." with those words he reached forward, rubbing Julian through his slacks. He was hard and Noel could feel he was definitely on the larger side.

They were just teasing each other relentlessly at this point and while Noel liked that he would also like things to move forward. "You're much too dressed.." he complained, pouting at his boss, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He was testing how far he could push him until he finally broke.

Julian’s breath caught as Noel reached out and massaged him through his slacks. Grabbing his hand Julian placed it back on the desk with a growl. Leaning forward he kissed Noel hard for a second before pulling away. “If you can’t learn to keep your hands to yourself we’ll have to do something about that.” He said before letting go. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want Noel to touch him. Far from it, but just at the moment he wanted complete control over the younger man. To do as he pleased. It was becoming harder and harder to stop himself. Unbuckling his own belt he slid it out of each loop until it was free in his hands. Holding it up, he gave Noel a meaningful look before setting it on the chair. Next he began unbuttoning his shirt. The whole time he watched Noel lean back on the desk, his hands planted firmly on the wood where Julian had put them.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned and off, his vest followed. And there he stopped. “How about now?” he asked, knowing that it wouldn’t be satisfactory but he didn’t care. Noel was just going to have to get used to it. He wasn’t in charge here.

Noel followed Julian's belt with his eyes as the older man set it down on the chair. He knew the implications and it was making his cock twitch violently. Being tied up by Julian was only one of his many fantasies.

His eyes moved back to his boss as he started undressing himself, finally he got to see his broad chest entirely bare. He was surprisingly not very hairy at all but that didn't make him any less gorgeous. Noel so badly wanted to sink his teeth into that skin. Though he knew Julian probably wouldn't let him. He wanted control over this situation and though Noel might put up a bit of a fuss, in the end he knew he would leave it up to him.

"S'pose," he said, trying to sound indifferent even though his eyes were so dark and hungry at this point that he was clearly giving everything away. He wanted to tell Julian how handsome he was but something was holding him back. "You gonna do something about this now?" he asked as one of his hands travelled down his own chest down to his briefs where he rubbed himself through the fabric, letting out a soft moan at the friction. He needed this so badly.

He could feel Noel’s eyes on him, taking in his body. The lust and tension in the dim room was suffocating. Julian was happy that Noel was willing to listen for the time being, until he started to touch himself. 

Clicking his tongue Julian shook his head and grabbed Noel’s wrist again. “What did I say?” he asked, grabbing the belt and looping it around Noel’s wrist before grabbing his other and placing it aside the first. Tightening the belt until Noel’s hands were locked together. It wasn’t tight nor notched so Noel could free himself if he so wished but Julian had a guess that he didn’t want to be free. Then he directed his arms above his head, opening up the long planes of his body. His stomach hallowed and his ribs protruded. He looked like an offering at an alter. 

"Stay," he ordered "or you wont get what you want."

Pushing him back completely against the desk, Julian tugged his jeans down his legs until they got caught at his ankles and boots. Unzipping his boots he let them fall to the floor and then removed his jeans, tossing them across the room. 

Julian didn’t stop, he hooked fingers into the waistband of Noel’s briefs and tugged them down too until they joined his jeans across the room. His beautiful cock stood straight up from his body, curving slightly with the weight of the erection. He looked amazing and beautiful. Julian had to stop himself from swallowing the length whole. He had other plans. 

Running a lone finger along the fat vein on the underside he grinned as Noel whined. He rubbed his finger over the weep head, collecting the drop of precum. Popping his finger in his mouth he chuckled. “Delicious,” he groaned before spreading Noel’s thighs.

Noel let Julian tie his wrists together, feeling another surge of arousal as he was spread over the desk, absolutely open and vulnerable in front of his boss.

Julian undressed him completely and when he started touching him, even just lightly Noel felt like he wanted to scream out. Everything felt so hot, he'd never felt pleasure like this in his whole life. He watched as Julian tasted him, the sight of it making his cock twitch almost violently. For a moment he thought Julian was going to blow him but it seemed as though he had other plans as he spread his thighs apart.

Noel didn't move, he was completely pliant at this point, ready to let himself be used in every which way the older man wanted. "Please..need it," his voice sounded wrecked already and he knew this wouldn't be the only time he'd be begging tonight.

Julian watched Noel shake and shiver, allowing Julian to spread him open. His cock, beautiful and long twitched under Julian’s gaze. His plump, slightly furred balls were flushed and when Julian reached out to run his hand over them they throbbed. This boy was so ready, so willing to be his little play thing. Giving his balls some more attention, Julian ran his other hand along the inside of Noel’s thigh. Brushing the dark hair against the grain and then back again. Letting go of his balls he did the same to the other thigh, warming his skin, making him pliable and easily maneuverable. 

“What do you need?” Julian sighed as he knelt down between Noel’s spread legs. Without waiting for an answer he started kissing his thighs, from his knee up one side, by passing his quivering cock and balls and then down the other side. He wondered how far he could push Noel with his teasing. He hoped really far. He wanted to hear the other man beg and plead with him for something substantial. Julian would eventually give it to him but not before really riling him up. “Tell me good boy.” he whispered leaning up to lick at the head of Noel’s cock gently, barely a taste.

Noel whimpered, he wanted to clasp his hand over his mouth to not be too loud but he wasn't able to which really only made everything hotter. Julian's touches were so terribly light, so incredibly teasing and it was both the most frustrating and the most amazing thing.

He let out a breath at Julian's question and another whine when he was called a good boy. He wanted to answer but a moan tore from his throat when Julian licked at his cock even if just for a moment, he felt like he was exploding with heat. "Please...please touch me more, taste me more...p-please, sir...f-fuck," he begged as he writhed helplessly on the desk. He was laid completely bare and vulnerable in front of Julian and he wasn't sure if he'd ever want anyone else after this.

Julian chuckled as Noel whined at him. Begging and cursing just the way Julian had wanted. Had always imagined he would. In all his dreams and fantasies he wondered what Noel would sound like in the throes of passion. He was pleased to find it was better than he thought. 

He hummed thoughtfully as he kissed down the shaft of Noel’s throbbing cock. Feeling the veins under his lips. Tasting the silky smooth skin. He moaned happily as he continued to kiss down, peppering his balls with soft kisses before going further. Not stopping until he was lapping his tongue against Noel’s furled muscle. Pointing his tongue and digging in before nuzzling closer and swirling tongue. He couldn’t get as close as he wanted with Noel on his back like this. 

Pulling away, Julian licked his lips and stood. “Turn over,” he ordered breathlessly. “Feet on the ground for me.”

Noel had to keep himself from shouting out when Julian actually started eating him out. No one had ever done this for him before, it was a new kind of sensation and it was mind blowing. Julian's tongue was so warm and wet and wonderful.. 

He whined when Julian pulled back and moved immediately upon hearing Julian's order, wanting him to continue as quickly as possible. "That good, sir?" he asked once he was laying stomach first on the desk, his feet firmly on the ground though they were shaking slightly. His position was a bit awkward with his hands still tied together but he didn't even care, all he wanted was to feel Julian's hands on him and his tongue inside him again.

Julian grinned and when Noel immediately moved. So willing to follow orders and be a good boy for attention. Julian was already imagining more encounters like this one. 

“Very good,” he replied, stepping forward and pressing himself, still concealed in his trousers, against Noel’s ass. Grinding against him until he was panting. Noel was whining and whimpering in desperation. Stepping away again he spread Noel open. Noel’s hips moved and pushed against Julian but all in all he stayed still. “Yes, very beautiful.” he murmured before kneeling again and burying his face in Noel’s ass. He continued where he’d left off, lapping at Noel’s hole. Digging his tongue in as far as possible. Completely set on devouring him. 

When Noel began moving again, this time more violently, Julian growled and dug his fingers into the meat of Noel’s ass. Not having to say anything to get him to stay still.

Noel was an absolute wreck once Julian properly started eating him out, it felt so good and Noel was trying his hardest not to move but he couldn't quite keep his body from shaking. When he heard Julian growl and felt his fingers dig into his skin, Noel tried even harder to keep still. 

It was so difficult it nearly brought tears to his eyes but he also felt incredible. Though that didn't stop him from wanting more.. "Please...oh fuck. Please fuck me, oh sir..." he begged, his voice sounding rough and raw already. Noel was already pretty close, his cock kept rubbing against the desk and he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. But he knew he wanted to come with Julian's cock buried deep inside him.

Pulling away, Julian panted and grinned. Noel’s hole was shiny red and looked ready for more. Running a thumb lightly over the puckered entrance he pushed, letting nothing but his saliva slick the way. He had no intention of just using spit of course but watching the way his thumb entered that tight ring was beautiful. 

Removing his thumb and standing, he left Noel prone on the desk and rummaged through one of the lower drawers of his desk. Hidden in the back, where it was dusty he’d stashed a bottle lube. He’d bought it when he first established the company as a young buck. Fantasizing about seducing a pretty young lady. Possibly a dark haired secretary of his choosing. 

Well, he thought with a chuckle as he returned to Noel. The dark hair was correct. 

Taking a small amount of lube onto two fingers he traced around Noel’s entrance before sinking them then as deep as he could, without causing too much harm. “Say it again,” he ordered. “What do you want?”

Noel bit his lip so hard he could taste blood when Julian pushed two fingers inside him, stretching him open so beautifully. It burned a little but that only served to make it that much better. 

He found it difficult to even concentrate on Julian's words but he could never deny any of his orders. "Wan'...fuck, wan' you to fuck me, please. Wanna feel your cock inside me so bad. Please, please need it," he kept begging as he felt his cock leak heavily. He'd never been so desperate to be fucked before, he didn't know what it was about Julian in particular.

Noel had been with older men before and he'd enjoyed it but none of them had been like Julian, none of them had made him even feel close to as desperate as he felt right now. There definitely wasn't time to question the meaning of it now but he felt like he might have to deal with those thoughts later on.

Noel was gripping his fingers so tightly, moving slightly, trying to get more while also thrusting against the desk. Julian thought about stopping him, but he sort of liked the desperate arch of Noel’s hips. He knew what Noel wanted and Noel wouldn’t allow himself to come without it. 

Continuing to thrust his two fingers in and out, he stretched them, widening Noel’s entrance. Wanting another taste but unwilling to stop. Leaning forward he easily covered Noel’s bare back with his front. He breathed deeply and chuckled at the noises Noel made. Deep desperate moans that spoke of need and lust, want and desire suddenly granted after a month of longing. 

“Hmm, I like the way you beg me Noel.” he whispered into the young man’s ear. Thrusting his fingers in hard a few times before adding another one. Squeezing it in a little more roughly then necessary. “I like the way you sound,” he continued. “And the way you feel, the way you taste. You are everything I dreamed you would be.” he moaned, kissing at Noel’s neck and shoulder. “You are going to feel SO good wrapped around my cock.”

Noel was barely coherent at this point, Julian had draped himself over his back and was now thrusting three fingers inside him. He never wanted this to stop and this wasn't even the end of it. There was still a lot more to come..

He whimpered pathetically when his boss started talking absolute filth again and he wished he could see his face right now, to see just how turned on Julian looked but it was impossible from his position, especially with his long hair falling into his face.

"Yes, fuck yes p-please. Been waitin' so long. Need your cock so much.” he rambled, completely unable to keep his cool in this situation. He was going to be a lot more cheeky and tease Julian but all of that had gone completely out the window the moment Julian had started dominating him so beautifully. Right now Noel was his to do with as he pleased and he couldn't fight that, not that he wanted to anyways.

After another good couple of minutes Julian finally withdrew his fingers, causing Noel to whine at the loss. He shushed Noel gently and stepped back to unbutton his trousers and let them fall to the carpet. Stepping out of them, he steadied Noel with one hand on his quivering buttocks while he shoved down his boxers. His cock throbbed, happy to be free. Stepping out of his boxers as well, he nudged himself against Noel’s entrance. Letting his erection slide against Noel. Letting him feel the weight and heat of him. 

The sight alone caused Julian to leak. Leaving shiny trails of precum in his wake. 

“Oh, such a slut aren't you.” he ranted. Unable to stop. “Begging me to fuck you with this.” he hissed, pressing his swollen cock head against Noel’s prepared entrance. He thought briefly about trying to find a condom, he had one in his wallet. He was clean, but Noel had said he wasn’t a virgin. Wincing he lent back over the younger man’s form. “Do I need a condom?” he asked softly.

Noel mourned the loss of Julian's fingers deeply but he knew he was about to feel about a million times better still. He heard rustling of fabric as Julian undressed behind him. He whined softly when he felt the head of Julian's cock slide over his ass.

He shook his head at the man's question almost violently. He knew he was clean and there was no way he wanted to feel anything in between them once Julian was inside. "No, please. Wanna feel your cock in me. Wan' you to come inside." he begged and couldn't stop himself from pushing back against Julian's cock, trying to get him deeper inside. "Please fuck me hard, use me... 'm your slut."

Julian gripped Noel’s hip with one hand and directed his cock with the other before pushing in slowly but forcefully. He hissed as he sunk inside. Moving to grip Noel’s hips with both hands he shoved further until he’d bottomed out. 

Gasping, Julian paused, to give Noel a moment and to make sure he wasn’t going to lose it. 

“Oh Noel, yessss.” he moaned softly, leaning forward to lean his forehead against Noel’s back. “Tell- tell me how it feels baby. Tell me it's okay.” he groaned. Noel was so tight and hot inside. It was everything Julian imagined and more. 

He didn’t want to let this go now that he’d found it. He knew he would need Noel again in some form. The thought excited and worried him. He’d never made that sort of connection with another person. Preferring to be alone but he couldn’t deny how good this was.

Noel had to try harder than ever not to come immediately when Julian finally pushed into him. He was being stretched open so much by his boss' cock. He really was big, Noel had been right. The burn of it was so delicious it had Noel groaning loudly as Julian finally bottomed out. 

"'s perfect...so-so big...oh, please fuck me, sir I can't take it. Wan' it so bad.'' he started rambling once more, the only thought left in his mind now was how much he needed this, how much he never ever wanted this to end. He'd definitely need this again in the future, Noel was sure at this point that he wouldn't be able to live without it. 

"Please, Julian," the name slipped out before Noel could even think about stopping it. He'd never called his boss by his first name before, but it wasn't like he had very much control over his words right now.

His hips arched and twitched when Noel began ranting. Squeezing his eyes shut he listened and panted breathlessly. For the first time during this affair he’d lost his cool and couldn’t seem to find it again. He’d lost his demanding tone, every thought consisted of nothing but Noel and the way he felt around Julian’s cock. 

When Noel moaned, using his first name. Julian gasped harshly and pressed in as hard as he could before pulling out and thrusting back in again. They both cried out and that was the end of it. Julian couldn’t stop, he set a punishing pace. Quickly pulling out before shoving back in, never allowing more than a few inches to escape. “Ah! Ah! Yesss.” he hissed. “Ah fuck, so good. Feel so fucking good! My little mailroom boy.” he moaned pulling Noel back onto his thrusts.

Noel yelled out when Julian finally started snapping his hips, he set an absolutely punishing pace right from the beginning and that was exactly what Noel needed. He was panting and writhing on the desk knowing that he couldn't hold on for much longer, there was just no way with Julian now hitting his prostate with almost every single thrust.

"Oh yes! Fuck, oh fuck. Gonna come... I-I can't.” he managed to get out before it all became too much, Noel's cock was still sliding over the desk and that along with the continuous hard thrusts hurled him over the edge. He came so hard he saw black spots before his eyes as he released himself all over the desk, moaning and whimpering the whole time as he tried to squeeze Julian as hard as he could to make him come too.

“Oh god!” Julian yelled as Noel squeezed around him tightly. He knew he’d pushed Noel over the edge. The younger man was screaming and writhing under him, unable to stay still as he came all over Julian’s desk. “Fuck!” he couldn’t stop it. He was coming. Coming so hard in Noel his vision blurred and the only thing he knew was the body under him. “Yes,” he sobbed as he slowed. It had only been a few minutes but the whole experience had been mind blowing. 

He panted harshly as he leant against Noel. He felt light headed. That orgasm had been the best thing he’d ever felt. He’d never felt anything so amazing. “You okay?” he murmured.

Noel shuddered when he felt Julian come inside him, it was one of the most intimate things he had ever felt, he had never let anyone do this to him before but it all seemed different with Julian. 

He needed a while to get his breathing back under control, smiling tiredly when he heard Julian's question. "'m alright," he confirmed and waited for his boss to move off of him so he could stand up on shaky legs. He got rid of the belt around his wrist and stretched out his sore limbs, uncaring of the fact that he was still naked and there was cum dripping down his thigh. 

"Sorry about your desk.." he said once his eyes landed on the mess he'd made though could he really be blamed for that? Besides that he was also a little bit unsure of what to do next. He figured Julian probably wanted him to leave now so he began to gather his clothes from where Julian had tossed them across the room.

Julian sat heavily in his chair. Nodding at Noel’s answer, he watched as the young man straightened and stretched. The long planes of his torso moved as he did. Julian’s gaze fell to his thighs, shiny and covered in spunk on both sides of him. Julian licked his lips and was going to drag Noel close to clean him off but Noel was apologizing for the mess, (not Julian’s concern really) and was moving away to collect his clothing. 

“What are you doing?” he asked with a smile, pleasantly curious as Noel picked up his jeans. He himself hadn’t moved to get dressed just yet anyway he saw no reason why Noel should either, at least not yet.

Noel stopped what he was doing when he heard Julian's question, tilting his head when he looked back at the man who was smiling at him. "Thought you might want me to leave..." he said though it seemed that wasn't the case at all.

He dropped his jeans then and walked over to his boss. "That not what you had in mind?" he asked, a smirk starting to spread across his face. He wasn't quite sure what this between them was going to be, he figured Julian might want to make this a regular thing and it was tempting to have a little no strings affair with someone he was so intensely attracted to but maybe that could also pose to become a problem. Noel wasn't quite sure yet.

“Not yet,” Julian replied. “I want your number and I want you here tomorrow night alright?” he asked before standing and gently gripping Noel’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. It was easy to press a deep but quick kiss to his lips. “Hmmm,” he intoned before nodding to himself. 

Stepping away to collect his trousers he had a thought. “Oh and um…” he turned to regard Noel who had snuck back to his own clothing. “I trust that this won't become public knowledge in the next 24 hours?” As much as he loved the tryst and was already planning a next one, he couldn’t let anyone else know. It wouldn’t be good for either of them, he didn’t want Noel to lose his job. How else would Julian get to see him everyday? “You understand?”

Noel hummed into the quick kiss Julian gave him, he wanted to kiss him some more but then his boss stepped away. 

He almost chuckled at the other man's words, as if he was ever going to tell anyone what they were up to but he also wasn't sure if he should maybe even be a bit offended that Julian would even think he would do that. Though he figured his boss technically didn't really know him well at all, besides his body, so he couldn't really blame him.

"This is just between us, you don't have to get all worried," he said as he grabbed a pen and a sticky note from Julian's desk to write down his number before he went back to putting his clothes back on. He was still gross but he didn't expect any true aftercare from his boss so he would have to deal with this until he could take a shower at home. 

Once he was fully clothed again, he looked at Julian who was busy cleaning up and sorting out his desk, it didn't seem like he had anything else to say to him. There was a small, sad tug somewhere deep in his chest but he ignored it for now. "I'll see you tomorrow.." he said before he grabbed the handle of the mail cart and made his way out of the room.

Glancing up, Julian watched Noel get dressed, he nodded a long to Noel’s words. Good, just between them. He watched in bemusement as Noel wrote his number on a sticky note. He watched him still, out of the corner of his eye, as Noel left. Tugging the cart with him. 

He finished sorting out his desk and buttoning up his shirt. Grabbing the discarded belt he smirked. It had looked so good wrapped around Noel’s wrists. Instead of putting it back on he went to the small sitting area by the windows and stashed it in one of the side table drawers, along with the bottle of lube he’d used. Straightening he went to the window and looked out at the lit up skyline of London. He wondered briefly about his mailroom boy. Where would he be off to now? Home? A club? He chuckled to himself, probably. 

Shrugging off the thought he got together his things, he put papers away. Straightened up the desk a bit more and then collected his things. Leaving the building, he thought about the promise of tomorrow night. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian makes an uncalculated error jeopardizing everything he has with Noel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as dramatic as you may think. Just a few tears, it'll be fine.

They met up a lot after that first night. Mostly at the office, Julian rarely took Noel home unless he was really in the mood for it. The sex was amazing every time. No matter how many times they did it. It only seemed to get better the more they started to figure out each other's weak spots.

They never did much else than shag and then part ways but there were moments when Noel didn’t leave at Julian’s urging, when maybe they had a longer conversation before they fell asleep together. Morning always came and Julian was always already halfway out the door when Noel woke up.

Nearly six months had now passed and Noel knew he felt more for Julian, he'd maybe been falling for him since the very first day he'd seen him and the more he learned about him, the more his feelings grew. He knew Julian was a good and kind person and he definitely wasn't causing Noel heartache intentionally. He simply had no idea about Noel's feelings, he'd always been really good at hiding them.

He couldn't bring himself to talk about it because he knew Julian would make the right decision and cut him off for his sake but in a twisted way Noel didn't want that, he'd rather keep this affair going than lose Julian. It wasn't healthy and he was aware of it but he truly had no idea what else to do. 

It was another night at the office currently and Noel wasn't even working that day but he figured Julian might want to wind down with him so he decided to surprise him, when he got closer to to Julian's office, however, he heard an unfamiliar voice, a female voice, laughing about something Julian had just said.

The next night and many subsequent nights after that first one, the trysts continued. Sometimes longer than Julian had planned. Some nights when Julian wasn’t working late or Noel wasn’t due in the office, Julian would pick him up and take him home. They never did more than shag and talk about nothing. Every so often Julian would allow Noel to stay the night. Too tired and drained to care. Besides, he enjoyed the warmth the younger man brought to his bed. 

The months flew by like this until half the year was gone. Julian had gotten to know Noel a little better each time. Mostly how to play him like a properly tuned instrument, but he never asked about family or personal life. That wasn’t something he needed to know, especially if Noel didn’t seem eager to tell him and he was fine with that. It wasn’t as if he was dishing out facts and figures either. He liked it how it was. Noel never failed to alight something heavy and dark in him, like a predator waiting for its prey to appear. In Julian’s opinion, it was a perfect arrangement. 

Julian hadn’t been expecting Noel this particular night. Hadn’t asked him to come to his office, hadn’t clued Noel that he was going to be picked up. Julian had other things on his mind beside his little affair. He’d met a girl a few nights ago, a woman, a model. Which he still couldn’t believe to be honest. She was everything he’d dreamed of when he’d started in the corporate world. Pretty, elegant, funny. Dirty blonde, tan skin. He’d invited her up to his office for a drink, a get to know you thing. Maybe he’d ask her out. 

It was going swimmingly, she was laughing at his jokes and stories. 

“I’m sorry this wine is on the cheap side, I don’t keep much in here.” he apologized and she just waved him off with a smile. “However, if you want. I’d like to take you out to a place I know, they have a fabulous wine menu.” he asked. Suave and charming. So what if he’d read a How To book?

Noel heard Julian's words through the door, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help being curious, though he kind of wished he hadn't listened in when he realised what was going on.

Julian was in there with a woman. He was flirting with her in a way he had never done with him, in a way that sounded like he was really interested in her and it twisted Noel's little heart so terribly. Of course he'd always known this day would come eventually, he'd just hoped they had a little more time, had hoped that maybe Julian would somehow start feeling the same way he did.

He could feel his lip quiver, knew he was about to spill tears and he desperately had to get out of here, they were about to leave the room and the last thing he wanted was for Julian to find him like this, teary-eyed and pathetic. He turned around then and left as quickly as he could, though once outside, he waited in a dark corner for Julian and the woman to come outside, he knew it would only hurt more but he had to see them together.

It didn't take long and he saw them, Julian was holding the door open for her and he had a bright smile on her face. The woman was beautiful, no doubt, probably a model. How could he ever compete with that? He was just a stupid mailroom boy, just a broke Art student. He watched them get into Julian's car and after they drove off, he began to make his way home slowly, letting the tears fall when he knew no one else was around.

Over the next week Julian saw neither hide nor hair of Noel. It was as if the young man disappeared from the company. He wouldn’t answer any of Julian’s texts and the one time he got enough courage to call, it went to voicemail. Eventually Julian got worried enough that he went to administration. Pretending to be mad about the stupid mail room employee, he was told that Mr. Fielding was indeed still employed but that he’d taken a holiday. 

Concerned but placated Julian attempted to go about his business. It wasn’t as if he and Noel had discussed anything like this before, not at length. If Noel wanted a holiday who was Julian to stop him? Noel wasn’t his, he couldn’t treat him like an object. Still he found he missed the younger man more than he thought he would. It was something about the way Noel looked at him during their quieter nights. 

Finally at some point during the next week Julian caught sight of him from across the office, filled with cubicles and desks. He was pushing his little cart, a small smile on his face as he delivered the mail. Julian's first instinct was to call out to him, but he held off. His assistant manager and secretary were speaking to him. He tried to catch Noel’s eye but the younger man almost refused to look up even though Julian could tell he knew. 

Later that day, during his usual late night, Julian nervously waited close to the filing room. The very same one Noel had mentioned during their first night. He knew Noel would have to go in at some point. Finally he heard the sound of a cart, and followed him in. 

“Noel?" he asked, worried and hopeful at the same time.

Noel couldn't possibly make himself go back to work immediately after that day so he took some time off and spent practically all of it holed up trying to paint to deal with his emotions, it had always helped him before but it was more difficult now, he had never gone through something like this before.

He missed Julian terribly and felt bad every time he ignored a text and a call. The fact that Julian seemed to care at least enough to try and reach out to him only made him feel worse. He was practically ghosting the man without him even knowing why. But he needed this time off, needed to be apart from Julian, at least for a little while.

His little vacation eventually came to an end and by the beginning of the next week, he was back at work though he tried to avoid Julian as much as possible, even got someone else to get him his mail under some pretense of having to do something urgently. It was so pathetic of him but he just couldn't face his boss. He didn't want to have to explain why he'd stopped talking to him so suddenly..

Julian tried to catch his eyes a couple times that day but he stayed strong and simply continued with his work, figuring he'd be fine once he got to go home.

However, he didn't expect Julian to wait for him by the filing room but suddenly he was there, standing right behind him. He was calling him by his first name which didn't really happen often at all and he did sound worried which almost made Noel feel sick. There was no way back now. "Oh. Hey, boss," he said as he kept pretending to sort through some documents on the shelf in front of him, he wasn't quite ready to look at the older man just yet.

Julian frowned at Noel’s apparent refusal to even look at him, much less give him any sort of attention. Perhaps Julian was a little used to it, especially from Noel. People were always looking up to him, looking to him for advice, for praise. It was hard being the literal boss of so many people. If there was one thing he hated about the job it was the social interactions that were a must some days. 

Closing the door behind him, he moved to lean against the wall next to it. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was cornering Noel. if Noel wanted to leave he could but Julian thought he deserved an explanation. 

“Look,” he started, determined to ignore Noel’s nonchalant attitude. “If you want out all you had to do was say so, you didn’t have to ignore me like I had the plague or something.” Noel still wasn’t looking at him. “I would understand.” he finished quietly.

Noel stopped moving then and bit his lip. Of course that's what Julian would think. That he didn't want this anymore, it was half true. He still wanted Julian more than anything, he just couldn't go on the way that it was, especially if Julian was going to be dating someone else. As much as he'd been willing to push his feelings aside for this affair, he didn't think he could bear doing it while Julian was off doing happy couple things with someone else. It would break him.

He didn't want to talk about this but he knew he had to.

"You could've told me about her," he said quietly, he still couldn't look at Julian but he had dropped the fake, nonchalant tone in his voice. He clearly sounded upset. "I know...I know what we did didn't mean anything to you, not really.. But it still would've been nice to know you were planning on dating someone properly." he continued to talk, his voice still calm though it was wavering slightly now.

Julian’s heart dropped. 

What?

He saw now that Noel was clearly upset, but he couldn’t quite understand the reason. He hadn’t expected Noel to bring her up. He didn’t even know that Noel knew about her. He supposed that was bad on him. It had only been one date really, well two, then he’d found out she was only interested in a shopping spree courtesy of his bank card. 

_ Didn't mean anything to you _

_ Dating someone properly _

Did, did Noel think?...oh no.

“Noel I…” It was hard, it was so hard to speak like this. They never talked about anything besides sex, and the occasional small talk about work and the weather. It was a no strings attached affair! At least that's what Julian had thought when this started. “I didn’t realize you felt differently about this.” he finally said, gesturing between them. It wasn’t as if he’d done anything to lead Noel on really. He hadn’t promised him anything besides a few nights a week. He’d been under the impression that Noel wanted nothing more than a shag. "You should've said something."

Noel nodded slowly at Julian's words. He knew that would have been the right thing to do but he hadn't been able to be reasonable, had chased some seemingly impossible dream of Julian eventually falling for him too. He had always been a fool like that. 

"I know, I just.. I couldn't. At first I didn't even want to admit it to myself but when I finally did I didn't want to lose you even if I never really had you," he explained, sniffling slightly though he tried not to break out into full tears until this dreadful talk was finally over, until he could go home and eat a bucket of ice cream. 

"I'm sorry, this is probably uncomfortable for you," he mumbled as he ran a hand over his face. "You really don't need some pathetic little uni boy crying to you about his feelings," he knew he shouldn't put himself down like that but Noel felt so awful right now and he didn't know where to direct all of his hurt except for at himself.

Julian watched Noel from his position against the wall. The younger man looked ready to full out cry and Julian couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the signs. It was almost a relief to know that Noel hadn’t always felt like this but it seemed that he’d been carrying it around for a good long while. Julian wondered how long but then thought better, it wasn’t about how long it was about why. 

Noel hadn’t wanted to lose him by admitting his feelings and Julian understood that. Casual sex was a slippery slope if you weren’t careful and even he could admit they had something. Some sort of connection. It made the sex explosive but it also made it so they could understand each other. It had been like opening a book in a foreign language and then suddenly being able to read it without ever having taken a class. 

Noel was apologizing and Julian went to speak when Noel called himself pathetic. He paused, suddenly thrown off guard by the utter hurt and anger in his voice.

“I put you in this position, and I don’t think you’re pathetic.” he said, before stepping away from the wall and approaching Noel. “far from it.” he muttered. He’d been charmed by Noel’s enthusiasm and attitude. His wit and the way he saw the world. Through a kaleidoscope of colors that would’ve blinded most normal people from truths and realities. From the way Noel talked and from the few sketches he’d seen left about, Noel was not blind. He used his unique sight and created something new, something different that still made you think. 

“I’d rather you tell me your feelings then keeping them to yourself, no matter what it is.” he said, worried now Noel had kept other feelings from him. Had he been scared, or worried and not told Julian? They hadn’t done anything too extreme besides using the belt method a few more times. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, and I should’ve said something I just….” he trailed off. He hadn’t thought it was worth mentioning to be honest.

Noel didn’t want to turn around but he had to when Julian suddenly started apologizing to him. He had to face him and make sure the man knew that there was nothing he needed to apologies for at all.

“You never did anything to hurt me,” he said as he stepped just a bit closer wanting to reach out so badly but he wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. “You’re... You’re kind and good and whenever I was with you, even if what we were doing was intense and wild. You never made me feel unsafe,” he tried reassuring Julian as much as possible while still trying to hold back his tears, he probably looked so miserable but he wouldn’t ever let Julian blame himself for this.

“I’ve never felt how I felt with you with anyone else. Of course I wish we could’ve talked more, got to know each other. Sometimes when we were at yours just laying in bed there were so many things I wanted to tell you. But I always knew that that wasn’t the kind of relationship we had,” Noel was staring at his feet as he kept talking, hoping he didn’t look like an idiot spilling his feelings out like this.

“And about the woman. I mean yeah I wish you’d have told me but we’re not together and if she makes you happy then I’m glad. Just sorry it couldn’t be me I guess..” his voice got quieter at the end, he really has to stop saying things like that.

Noels eyes were red, like any moment tears would spill and Julian couldn’t bear that. Stepping closer he stopped Noel from returning to his pointless sorting, Noel barely looked at him, but when he did his eyes slid away. 

Julian had to fix this.

He was glad though that Noel had never been harmed and remained silent in his presence. It made what he said next easier, without that on his mind. “I didn’t want to overstep your boundaries. I thought you wouldn’t want to be tied to me like that. I’m honestly surprised you were still willing to be with me after so long.” he confessed. It hadn’t just been that of course. He still didn’t want anyone to know of course, not until he could figure out a plan but he wouldn’t have kicked Noel to curb if only the younger man had told him. Had tried to talk to him. 

There had been times during those nights, just as Noel described, where Julian had wished for more. Pillow talk, maybe dinner. To sit and cuddle on the couch. It's what he had hoped for with the girl but that had fallen flat. Noel had been the only one ever to make him feel like his dreams of a relationship, of a family were possible. He’d only laid out the relationship as casual because of his assumptions about Noel and that made him an idiot. He shook his head. 

“I’m not with her anymore, I mean I was never REALLY with her, it was two dates! She was kind of horrible actually. Not like you.” he said with a soft smile. “Did you really want it to be you?” he whispered, his smile morphing into one of fond amusement.

Noel raised his head when Julian kept talking, actually looking into the other man’s eyes then. He was looking at him so softly, something he’d only ever witnessed in brief moments before Julian had fallen asleep though he’d always told himself he’d imagined it.

His whole world was being turned upside down right now, everything he had been convincing himself of for months was seemingly turning out to not be true at all.

He sobbed when Julian asked him that question and suddenly it felt like he was on autopilot, throwing his arms around Julian to pull him in as closely as possible. “I do, I still do,” he confessed through his tears which now turned out to be kind of happy tears. 

He buried his face into the taller man’s chest and cried his little heart out, just letting all of the emotions from the last couple of months finally spill out completely. He’d never felt so vulnerable and yet so safe and warm at the same time.

“OH!” Julian gasped as Noel flung himself into his arms. He was surprised but then when Noel answered him with an ecstatic yes he couldn’t help a smile, but Noel was crying against him. Happy tears Julian was sure but still tears. “Shhh it's alright baby.” he mumbled, rubbing Noel’s back. “Please don’t cry?” he asked. Feeling slightly awkward. 

He still had no idea what to do with this, with these feelings he still wasn’t sure about himself. He knew he cared about Noel, and wanted Noel to be happy. Wanted to make him happy. It was the start he figured. Nuzzling against Noel and kissing the top of his head.

Letting Noel cry himself out, he put them against the wall and sat with Noel cuddled up to him. It wasn’t comfortable or smart. People were still in the office. 

“Come on,” he urged Noel up after a long moment. “I’ll take you to mine, we’ll talk more there.” He said.

Noel calmed down after a while and just enjoyed being curled up to Julian’s warm body like a cat. He almost pouted when the other man made him get up but he also would prefer being somewhere more private now.

“Yeah, let’s.” he agreed, his voice still a bit raw from crying so much. He was smiling now though, he knew of course that what they had was still fragile and uncertain but he hoped more than anything that they could make it work..

“First I’ve got to do this, though,” he mumbled as he stood in front of Julian, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, filled with feelings of how much he’d missed Julian even if it had been only over a week since they’d last shared a kiss. This time felt different though, it felt like the start of something new and beautiful.

Julian hummed in pleasure as Noel kissed him. He’d missed the others lips on his. Missed the way Noel felt in his arms. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was slow, and different. Unlike any other they shared, even the sweet tired ones Noel always gave him when they would fall asleep were nothing like this. This spoke of feelings and intent, more than just passion and lust. This felt real. He sighed as the kiss ended. 

Taking his hand, Julian kissed his knuckles and fingers. “I promise, I won't take you for granted or treat you like that again. I knew you were special the moment I saw you and I should’ve done more.” He said with a grin before turning and opening the door. The hallway was dark, someone had turned off the lights. Meaning that the building was probably empty by now. Tugging Noel out he led the boy back to his office. Once there he grabbed his things and turned off the lights before rejoining Noel. “Ready?”

Noel had a stupid smile on his face the whole time he watched Julian gather his stuff. He still couldn’t quite believe that this was how his day had turned out.

Only a little while ago he’d imagined himself eating his feelings alone at home on his sofa and now? The one man he had developed such deep feelings for was taking him home, was returning his feelings at least somewhat. Enough to want to be with him at least.

He nodded eagerly at Julian’s question and practically plastered himself to the man’s side as they walked out of the building and to Julian’s car.

He knew he was being extra clingy right now but he couldn’t help it, he’d missed just being close to Julian so much.

  
The drive home was quiet but comfortable, Noel stayed close, every once in a while he’d glance at Julian with a look of hope and happiness. It made Julian smile, he loved seeing Noel happy and he was glad to have made it happen. There was still an awful lot to think about but he knew Noel was right where he was supposed to be.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Julian finally talk but not until they make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank our readers for enjoying our nonsense ramblings and for sticking with it. If you really enjoyed it and would like more from us, there are new things in store.

Once inside the flat they paused in the entryway. Julian watched Noel carefully. 

“I think we need to talk, and be honest with each other?” he suggested. As he led Noel through the flat to the kitchen. Of course Noel had been over more than enough times but that didn’t stop him from going about the process of making them tea. As the water boiled he turned towards his lover. “What do you want, Noel? Like...really want?”

Noel followed Julian to his kitchen once they got to the flat, he knew they would have to talk about a lot and the older man didn't seem to want to waste any time.

Noel looked at him with a fond look on his face, this was all so new for both of them and there was no guarantee it would work out, he was well aware of that but he still knew exactly what he wanted. "I want to just be with you. Spend time with you, get to know you beyond just the bedroom," he explained as he stepped closer to place a hand on Julian's chest, gazing up at him. 

"I really, really like you. And I understand you might wanna keep this between us because of the company but I'd be okay with that, as long as we just get to spend time together like this." his words were the truth, he really didn't care much if they had to keep this quiet, he knew how important Julian's company was to him and he would never want to do anything to make his life there harder. But that didn't stop him from wanting to be in a relationship with him.

Julian smiled as Noel described what he wanted. In truth Julian hadn’t thought about any of that, he hadn’t allowed himself too. He’d known what they were after in the beginning, it was magnetism, pure and simple. They fit together like puzzle pieces when they were entwined together. Now? Noel wanted time and dates. Dinners, and late nights spent just talking. Completely getting to know each other, something Julian had to admit that they should’ve done in the first place, he’d just been to stupid to understand that. 

When Noel stepped closer, reaching out to touch him, gazing up at him with those luminous blue eyes, Julian sighed and reached up to cup his jaw. Running his thumb along Noel’s cheekbone he nodded along to Noel’s agreement to keep this between them. No one had to know just yet. When the time was right, when Julian could figure this out, he would make sure everyone knew how great Noel was. 

“Of course,” he agreed with everything Noel said before bending and kissing him. It echoed their last kiss but this was slightly more dirty. They’re tongues tangled and Julian groaned, every time he had Noel like this he needed more. Pushing Noel back against the counter he trapped him there with his hips.

Noel shivered when Julian cupped his jaw, the simple feeling of his fingers against Noel's bare skin already so overwhelming especially after they hadn't been close like this in over a week. He was beyond happy that Julian wanted this too, and wanted to be with him properly. He couldn't wait for all the actual dates they would go on, couldn't wait to find out more and more about the other man.

Right now however, both of them definitely had different plans. When Julian kissed him it turned dirty and deep very quickly. Noel already felt the first stirrings of arousal rising in his stomach. It had only been a little over a week but it felt a lot longer than that. Over the months Noel had gotten used to having Julian like this at least 2 - 3 times a week. They were both insatiable like that.

The fact that they really were lovers now only made Noel want Julian even more and he hadn't even thought that was possible. "Missed you so much.." he mumbled against the other's lips and wrapped his arms tightly around Julian to get him as close as physically possible.

Julian hummed, and let his hands fall to Noel’s hips. Ghosting his lips over the others he sighed. “I missed you too,” Julian replied. “I got worried, I thought you’d left for good.” He said while inserting his thigh between Noel’s legs, and pushing upward. “I feel like I haven’t touched you in ages, tasted you.” he breathed. “I know now, I’m addicted to you baby.” He said leaving kisses up and down Noel’s jaw, moving onto his neck and grinning. With a moan he licked at the pale skin before biting and sucking. 

He’d never left a mark before. He’d been too afraid. Now though he couldn’t help himself, the need was so strong.

Noel's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Julian's thigh pressing insistently against his crotch. He was already getting hard, there was no denying it. It was the older one's words however that really made Noel's head spin. He was addicted just the same there was no denying it. If he could, he'd probably spend a whole week in bed with Julian. Sometimes it felt like he needed nothing but his touch and affection.

He whined when Julian actually left a mark on his skin, he'd never done that before and it felt so incredibly intimate. Noel was being claimed by Julian, he really belonged to him now and that's all he'd wanted. "I'm yours. I'll never leave you again," he breathed out, wanting so badly to rub himself against Julian but over the months of them doing this, he'd become so perfectly obedient. Nothing got him off more than letting Julian take complete and utter control over him. "Please mark me up more...oh, please. Please claim me, Daddy." 

Noel only realised after the word slipped out that he'd used it, and while it had felt immensely good and right, he had no idea how Julian felt about that. Of course they'd done kinky things before but they'd never quite gone there. Noel usually just stuck with 'sir". But now that everything was different between them Noel felt even more vulnerable than before and all he wanted was for Julian to take care of him.

Julian froze at the word ‘daddy’ 

Noel had never spoken like that before, he’d always kept it neat and clean and called him sir. Julian had liked that, it was simple and made sense but now. How that word did things to Julian. He was already hard in his trousers of course but now his blood boiled with want. Moving away, he regarded Noel. 

The younger man was biting his lip, obviously realizing what he’d said. 

“What did you call me?” Julian asked, slightly amused. He wasn’t angry, far from it. Truthfully, he wanted to hear Noel say it again. Because if this was headed in that direction Julian wanted to be extra sure he could play there. Returning his lips to Noel’s neck he started on the other side, leaving a bigger mark there. Imagining the way the bruise would bloom and spread and probably stay for days before fading but that was alright because Julian would just leave another. He gave Noel time to answer but busying himself with unbuttoning and unzipping Noel’s jeans. He wouldn’t need them for at least 24 hours.

Noel was afraid he'd done something wrong when he felt Julian freeze up and then move away. He was about to apologise for it but then he saw the look in his lover's eyes. He looked slightly amused and most of all his eyes hard grown so incredibly dark with want.

Noel's anxiety melted away as quickly as it had come and a small smirk spread across his face. He let out another moan when Julian moved back in to leave another bruise. By the next morning he would probably be littered with them, he had no doubts about that and he loved the thought of it.

"Daddy..." he answered, making it breathy and putting even more emphasis on the word than before. "Touch me, please?" he asked, smirk still on his lips as he watched Julian unzip his jeans. He probably wouldn't need those or any clothes really for the next day. They had a lot of time to make up for.

Julian smirked back at him as he abandoned Noel’s jeans and moved his fingers upwards, pushing his t-shirt up his stomach to reveal smooth skin with a touch of hair that Julian truthfully loved. Noel was so small and petite, his eyes, hair, and hips made him appear almost feminine, but everything else about him was very much male and Julian was coming to realize that was the most exciting thing. His androgynous little mail room boy was asking to be touched and Julian was going to of course but not before pushing this new kink to see how far Noel would take it.

“Have you been good this past week?” he asked conversationally as he tugged Noel’s shirt off, tossing it behind him not caring where it landed. “Only good boys get touched.” he muttered, going for Noel’s collar bone. Kissing and biting at the tender skin like a man starved. He moved on from there, going for Noel's nipples, sucking at them until Noel whined. Meanwhile his hands returned to Noel’s hips, inching down his jeans and pants until curly brownish blonde pubic hair appeared.

Noel let out aroused little breaths and moans as Julian kept teasing him, touching and biting his skin more and more. He almost felt like he could come just from Julian marking and claiming him. it was even hotter than he ever thought possible.

"Yes, 'm a good boy," he answered, his voice sounding almost innocent as he watched Julian basically devour him with wide, lust-filled eyes. He needed more, it felt like it had been an eternity since he'd felt Julian inside him. 'Daddy, please. Oh, please." he started begging again as his hips started rolling just slightly though currently there was nothing to press against in their position which was so frustrating.

Julian hummed in satisfaction at Noel's answer. Pulling away from his chest Julian gazed at the reddened skin of his neck and upper chest. Each bruise was shiny with saliva. Reaching up he silently ran his thumb over the first one, letting the rough pad of his thumb caress over the sensitive broken skin. Noel whimpered and tipped his head back, letting his hair spill behind him as he closed his eyes. Still breathless and needy but allowing Julian to do as he pleased, obedient as ever. 

Julian wanted to tease and play with him more but tonight was about new beginnings. About making up for lost time and lost emotions. Capturing his lips in a bruising needy kiss Julian reached around and under, lifting Noel up and letting the younger man wrap his legs around Julian’s waist. His arms went around Julian’s neck, clinging tightly as he returned to the kiss. Moaning softly as their tongues met and slid together in a familiar dance. 

Julian carried him the short distance to his bedroom. Once there he gently set Noel on the bed. Never halting the kiss, he started working on his own clothing. Undoing his tie and belt, he tried and failed to unbutton his shirt as Noel pulled him down with him. He couldn't help an amused chuckle, laughing into Noel's wet mouth at his antics. He couldn't even be properly mad and dominating. The younger man was too cute and playful.

Noel's stomach swooped every time Julian lifted him into his arms so easily, like he weighed nothing at all. It was a huge turn on for him and it made the way he kissed his lover even needier as they stumbled the short distance to Julian's bedroom.

He had really missed being in here, Julian had an absolutely massive bed and it was extremely comfortable too. He'd dreamed of getting to stay in it cuddled up to the older man for a whole day and until tonight he had never thought that possible. But now he knew that Julian wouldn't just expect him to leave in the morning. The knowledge of that made Noel extremely giddy and he couldn't quite wait for Julian to take his clothes off so he pulled him down onto the bed with him.

He giggled when a rumbling laugh erupted from his lover's chest. It was so nice to hear him laugh, to know he was truly enjoying this as much as he was. "Need you, Daddy," he mumbled against the other's lips after a while of them simply making out on the bed. He'd almost forgotten how aroused he was but he was reminded of that tenfold when their hips started moving together, making Noel let out another string of moans. "'m so hard, fuck."

Julian hummed and moved until he was beside Noel on the bed. It was kind of nice to just lay there and kiss, they’d never really done that before. Preferring to get right into shagging. Noel was whining about how hard he was and Julian shook his head. “I know you are baby” he murmured, sliding his hand down Noel’s bare chest to his low riding jeans. He didn’t tease or waste time. Sitting up on his knees he tugged Noel’s jeans and pants completely off until the younger man was naked. 

It had only been a week really, since Julian had seen his lover naked and flushed. Hard and ready for him. Still, seeing him now was like a fresh drink of water. He really had missed Noel. Leaning down he kissed the young man’s stomach, breathing in his smell, before moving down to his thighs and hips. Noel continued to whine and shift but Julian knew he was staring. Noel loved to watch Julian as he worshiped his body. It gave Julian ideas, he wondered what Noel would do blindfolded. 

Wrapping a hand around Noel’s dick, he licked the head a few times before bending low and taking him into his mouth. He’d done this a few times before and each time Noel would flail and moan like he was shocked that Julian would so willingly go down on him. He thought about all the times he’d sat at his desk in the office late a night with Noel on his knees, doing his best to swallow Julian’s impressive cock down his throat. He moaned and ran his hands down the younger man’s legs then back up to push his legs open and tease at his hole with dry fingers. 

The lube was in his bedside drawer but he didn’t want to stop sucking on Noel’s delicious cock. The younger man would have to wait to be filled until Julian was finished.

Noel couldn't possibly keep his eyes off Julian as the older man started worshipping his body properly. He still remembered how surprised he’d been the first time Julian had really gone down on him. He'd not expected him to want to do that but he had been more than pleasantly surprised.

Watching his lover now was even more intense than before, Noel couldn't keep from shaking and moaning when Julian planted a trail of kisses down his stomach. He had to fight the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back when Julian finally touched him and then didn't waste much time getting his mouth around him. Each time Julian did this it seemed like he was starving for it, like he didn't love doing anything more than this and it made Noel feel absolutely incredible.

He still tried to keep as still as possible but it was getting increasingly difficult, especially when he felt one of Julian's fingers teasing at his hole, a promise of more to come. Though his lover didn't even seem close to finishing with blowing him. "Oh, Daddy...so hot, you're so hot. Your mouth." he rambled. He wanted to reach down to grab Julian's hair but he stopped himself, simply biting down hard on his lip as his body kept shaking almost uncontrollably now.

Julian could tell that Noel was holding back. In the past he’d noticed how Noel’s hands had twitched and grabbed at the sheets or whatever he could grab onto if his hands were free. He always pretended to not have seen it. He’d ignored these signs. Everyone got a little over zealous during sex. Julian couldn’t blame him. 

Now though, knowing how Noel felt, Julian wanted him to let go. To give into his actions. Pulling away, Julian caught his breath. Noel whined and shifted against the sheets. Peppering kisses up and down his thighs Julian sat up slightly to gaze down at Noel. 

“Baby,” he breathed. “My good boy. Tonight is different, yes?” Noel nodded and watched him with confused but interested eyes. “Right, then I don’t want you holding back. Whatever your thoughts or actions I want to hear them. I want to feel them.” he explained, massaging Noel’s skin from chest to hip and then down to his knees. He meant to go on but the pale perfect flesh of Noel’s hips called to him. Leaning back down he began kissing and licking at the sensitive skin, leaving first one bruise then another. He left bruises on his inner thighs, some so close to the younger man’s balls that his saliva transferred to the warm skin of them. He thought about giving Noel another rim job. He’d done it a lot after the first. It always left Noel screaming for more but Julian wanted to move on. 

“Stay put,” he ordered before moving away, rounding the bed he went to the drawer and found the lube. He’d bought an expensive newer bottle at the beginning of the month, just for Noel and him.

Noel was slightly overwhelmed at the permission to let himself go a bit and as he watched Julian get up to grab the lube, he thought about something he had been wanting to do but hadn't up until now.

When his lover got back and came within his reach, Noel reached out to grab him pulling him down to lay on the bed so Noel could climb on top of him, smirking down at him mischievously. "There's something I wanna do, Daddy," he said as he rubbed his naked ass over Julian's clothed crotch. "Will you let me ride you?" he asked as he ran a hand down Julian's half exposed chest. 

They hadn't really done that before. Noel knew Julian usually liked to have more control over the situation. Now that Julian was giving him the opportunity, Noel felt like he had to take it. "Promise I'll make it good for you, Daddy," he mumbled as he snatched the lube out of Julian's hands, tilting his head questioningly.

Julian frowned but allowed Noel to straddle him. Placing his hands on the others waist he listened as Noel asked to be on top, to ride Julian. He chuckled and tipped his head back as Noel moved against him. He was so warm and was making Julian moan. He was so hard in his trousers. 

He even let Noel have the lube. 

“What my baby wants my baby gets.” Julian sighed pleasantly. To be honest he was perfectly okay with this. Sitting up he kissed Noel gently. It was a wet slide of lips that had them both groaning. “Are you sure?” he asked, licking at Noel’s bottom lip. “Have you ever done it like that before?” 

It wasn’t that he doubted Noel, it was just tricky to get right, to make it feel good. It seemed Noel wanted to prepare himself as well, which Julian lamented. He enjoyed reducing Noel to an overworked sweaty mess with just his fingers. Some of the best nights had been Noel, face down on this very bed while Julian worked him open with more than 3 fingers. He’d miss it but he was also interested in the show that he was about to get.

Noel smiled brightly when Julian agreed. He returned his lover's kiss eagerly when Julian sat up and moaned against his lips, whining softly when the other pulled back slightly to talk. Noel smirked at the question. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased and planted a couple of kisses over Julian's jaw.

"Once. Was a good once, though," he finally gave an answer. He'd ridden someone a couple years ago, it had been a one night stand but it had been pretty good so Noel remembered it fondly. He'd much rather do it with Julian though. 

He knew Julian liked to prepare him but he wanted to do it himself this time, wanted to give his lover an amazing show that he would hopefully appreciate just as much. "Gonna watch me get myself nice 'n ready for you, Daddy?" he mumbled and was a bit brave by pushing Julian back into the mattress before he popped open the bottle of fancy lube.

He poured a good amount of it onto his fingers, his eyes fixed on Julian's as his hand travelled down his body and he began to push the first finger into his hole, a satisfied moan escaping him as he slowly worked the digit further into himself.

Laying back, Julian removed his shirt and put his hands behind his head, relaxing and watching the show. He nodded at Noel’s question. “Yeah baby but go slow.” he said, wanting to see every twitch and breathless whimper the younger man made. “Don’t rush it.” He mostly didn’t want Noel to hurt himself, didn’t matter how many times he might’ve done it. He was cautious like that. 

They’re gazes remained locked when Noel inserted the first finger, moaning as he did. “Ooooh, that's right my good boy, get yourself ready for me.” he breathed, thinking that Noel might need some encouraging words. They were both shaking. Noel from the strain and Julian from the sheer excitement of the moment. Noel looked more beautiful than Julian had ever seen him before. His hair was a mess, his fringe in his eyes. The bite marks littering his body from neck to hip seemed to almost glow in the dim light. 

Not for the first time, Julian wondered if Noel was even real.

Noel compiled and prepared himself as slowly as he could bear right now. The way his lover was looking at him right now was so intense, a mixture of pure need and adoration. It made Noel's skin flush and caused him to moan louder as he kept digging his finger into his hole, eventually adding a second to really stretch himself open 

"Oh, Daddy, feels so good," he whined, bucking his hips when he hit his prostate. This was good but he knew that he would soon be feeling something a lot better and only the thought of that made him drip precome onto Julian's stomach. "Wan' your cock, Daddy. So much, need it so much," he was rambling now as his fingers moved a bit faster and he added a third one to really feel the stretch and burn. It was so delicious.

Julian watched the show as Noel thrust back against his own fingers, stretching himself bit by bit. He was going slow just as Julian had wanted. Every twitch made Julian want him all the more. His precum was dripping and Julian reached out to slide a thumb over the weeping slit. He grinned and put his thumb in his mouth, while continuing to meet Noel’s stare. 

Unbuttoning his trousers, he pushed them as far down as he could. His briefs were next. Shuffling out of everything, he wrapped a hand around his previously ignored cock and stroked himself. Just to give himself some relief while he waited. 

“You want this,” he breathed in reply to Noel’s words. “You’ve been so good for me baby, I want you to have it.” Grabbing the lube he slicked himself, all while grinning up at his lover.

Noel was trying to concentrate on preparing himself but he couldn't help but stare when Julian pulled his trousers and pants down, revealing his big and hard cock. It was so beautiful and Noel could hardly wait to feel it inside him again. It almost felt like it had been months rather than just a short week.

When he heard Julian's confirmation that he could start, he didn't waste time pulling his fingers out of himself before grabbing his lover's cock with his own hand. "Thank you, Daddy. Will make it so good for you," he said, stroking Julian a couple of times just to hear him pant a bit before he carefully lined himself up. 

It was immediate heaven when Noel lowered himself onto the hard length. He did it slowly, really trying to savor every inch of it as much as possible while also trying not to cry out immediately. "Oh fuck." he cursed when he finally bottomed out, needing a moment before he managed to focus his eyes back on his lover who was now trembling just slightly, obviously trying to keep his cool which made Noel smirk a bit. "Y'alright, Daddy?" he asked as he rose up a bit just to push back down, really making the older one feel it.

Delirious with need, Julian could only gaze up in wonder as Noel situated himself so perfectly. Sinking down onto Julian’s cock like it was nothing, moaning and gasping like a whore.

Noel had never been on top like this before. Julian enjoyed pinning him down too much to allow it in the past but now things were different. Noel deserved this, he deserved so much and Julian hadn’t been aware until tonight how much he did. 

Steadying Noel with a hand on his hip Julian shivered as Noel hit bottom. Though that didn’t stop Julian from pushing upwards, trying to get more into him. Somehow it felt better then any time before. Every nerve ending was on fire and that fact that Noel was cursing and moaning on top of him as he began to move made it even better. 

“Yessss” he hissed in response. “You feel so good, you always do. Ride me good boy.” he groaned, head tipping back in pleasure. The quiet of his bedroom amplified every moan and pant. The obscene squish and slap when they’re bodies met and separated was music to his ears. 

Noel was moving so slowly, savoring the slide. Julian could tell, he was enjoying it too but the younger man was still so tight after so many months and he desperately wanted to grab him and pound him into the bed. He didn’t of course but if Noel didn’t start to go faster it was a possibility.

Noel liked how desperate Julian looked, he liked just being able to look at him in general. Usually his lover just pushed him into the mattress headfirst and he never really got to see what he looked like while they were doing this. Now he had a perfect view.

He could see clearly how much Julian was holding back, he was trembling from it and it made Noel grin. He wanted to keep going slowly but he also wanted to give Julian exactly what he wanted so he started going a bit faster, groaning as he felt more and more pleasure rush through his veins. "Oh, Daddy, so good. You're so big," he panted as he steadied his hands on Julian's chest before going even harder, slamming himself down on his lover's cock. 

It was almost unbearable, the heat of it all. Especially when Julian's cock managed to hit his prostate head on. Noel felt his cock leak even more and though they hadn't started that long ago, he felt like he wouldn't last all that long.

Noel’s grin, combined with his words made Julian grit his teeth. Growling as Noel sped up. He’d put all his weight on Julian’s chest as he slammed himself down onto Julian’s cock again and again. 

Julian could hardly breathe with how intense it was. He kept his knees up and spread, to keep Noel steady as he rocked and moved. His hands trembled where they gripped his waist, helping him move but not forcing him anywhere. That would change, but for now Julian let Noel have his fun. 

Noel was crying out now as he moved faster and faster. His cock leaked and bounced all over Julian’s stomach and he knew his cock was striking Noel in exactly the right place. Julian wondered if one stroke of Noel’s cock would do him in. All it would take would be one single caress and he'd go off like a rocket, straight to moon. 

“You close baby?” Julian asked, knowing full well that he was. They’d been doing this long enough that Julian could read Noel like a book. Every sound, twitch, and shiver told him a story.

Noel nodded vigorously as he kept moving, chasing every bit of that mind numbing pleasure. “Yes, Daddy...‘m so close, fuck! Lemme come, please?” he posed it as a question, knowing he wouldn’t allow himself to come until Julian allowed him to. 

After all this time Noel was pretty well trained, he could hold off his orgasm for a surprisingly long time which was both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes Julian liked to keep him on the edge for an eternity.   
  
“Please! Please, so close.” he kept begging, his movements slowing down a bit to make it less overwhelming somehow.

Julian groaned as Noel moved, slowing and shaking, staving off his orgasm until Julian allowed it. He wanted Julian’s permission. That made him grin. Panting and shaking himself, Julian moved his hands, rubbing down Noel’s thighs and hips. He managed to sit up on one elbow and wrapped his hand around Noel’s bobbing length. It twitched in his hold, leaking all over his palm and making it easier for him to stroke his cock. 

Noel sobbed as if in pain, every muscle strained against Julian as he shifted his hips up when Noel came down. 

“Yes my good boy,” he gasped breathlessly. “You can come! Come for me!” he ordered, quickening his strokes and arching his hips up hard.

Noel sobbed when Julian took his cock in his hand, stroking him so firmly it nearly hurt but in the best way possible. When he finally was allowed to come, he didn't need to be told twice. He was off like a rocket, screaming Julian's name, his whole world going black for a moment as he spilled all over Julian's hand and stomach.

He squeezed around the other man, even in his haze wanting nothing more than to feel his lover come inside him as deeply as possible. He needed that connection more than anything else, especially now, after everything that had happened.

Julian grunted, trying to hold back his own orgasm. He wanted to last longer, but Noel was so tight. Screaming and spilling all over him like upended champagne. It was honestly the most beautiful Noel had ever looked.

Thankfully, Julian managed to hold back, just barely. He had to close his eyes but as soon as Noel came to a stop Julian gripped him by the hips and rolled them. Noel squeaked as he was pinned to the bed, legs spread and sweaty hair splayed. The squeak turned into a surprised yell of pleasure as Julian thrust hard into him. 

His orgasm was right there and he ran towards it, pounding into the writhing man under him. They’re stomachs slid together, Noel’s sensitive cock trapped between them. Sweaty and covered in spent cum. It was dirty and fast and just what Julian needed after not having Noel for so long. 

His orgasm hit him like a freight train. A freight train he knew was coming but knocked him out anyway. He gasped harshly and sunk into Noel deeply, staying put as he came. 

Shaking he fell forward trying not to crush Noel but not being able to help it. He smiled when Noel’s arms came around him. Hugging him tightly. Breathing hard in his ear. He hummed and nuzzled close.

Noel was taken by surprise when Julian suddenly moved him and pinned him underneath but it was exactly what he needed. As much as he'd enjoyed riding him, this was still the best feeling. Having this big and strong man holding him down to do with him as he pleased..

If Noel hadn't just come, he'd probably be getting hard again, especially when Julian finally seemed to have reached his limit and came inside him with a grunt. It felt wonderful, Noel had missed it so much. He immediately wrapped his arms around Julian when the man collapsed onto him, he couldn't even begin to care about how heavy he was right now. He wanted him as close as possible.

They both needed a little while to get their breathing back under control, just basking in the afterglow in comfortable silence. "'m so happy." he mumbled after Julian had finally decided to move off of him, though Noel mourned the loss of him. He curled into his side something he used to be almost afraid of because he didn't know whether Julian wanted it but he no longer had to have that fear. It made him smile softly.

Julian smiled, breathing hard and deep as he calmed. His heart rate slowed and he shivered in the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt light headed and his muscles were starting to ache. Noel was curled against him, breathing just as heavily but humming pleasantly as he ran warm damp fingers over Julian’s sweaty skin.    
  
Julian hummed and turned towards Noel so that they faced each other. Noel’s gaze shifted and he looked at Julian expectantly. “Good but I think we need a shower,” Julian suggested, reaching forward and cupping the younger man's cheek and jaw with his hand. It was easy to direct Noel into a soft tired kiss. It was wet and passionate, Julian loved it. “Come on.” he urged as he sat up.    
  
Noel pouted at Julian's words. He knew they were both sweaty and gross right now and they did definitely need a shower but he already felt so sleepy that getting out of bed now seemed like such a huge chore. He was distracted momentarily by Julian's kiss, sighing softly against the other's warm and inviting lips. 

It made it easier to follow along as the older man pulled away from him and got out of bed since Noel wanted to keep close and get more kisses like that more than anything. He stretched out once he stood, shivering slightly as he felt the sweat cooling on his skin now that he didn't have Julian to warm him up anymore. 

Julian was already halfway across the room at this point but Noel caught up with him quickly, wrapping his arms around the other's middle from behind with a soft giggle. He still could barely believe that they were here, together. Julian wanted to be with him. It all seemed so surreal but Noel would hold onto this as much as possible.

Intent on going and starting the rather large shower in the master bathroom, Julian was taken by surprise when Noel hugged him from behind. He chuckled in amusement. They were both sweaty and when Noel pressed against him, his skin felt fever hot against Julian’s backside. He sighed and turned to face him.    
  
“Can I help you?” he joked, wrapping the smaller man in his arms and pulling him close. He meant to kiss him but it turned into a very close very naked hug. Julian liked it and he wondered if a bath would be a better idea. Just so they could stay pressed together. 

Noel hummed as he drew odd shapes into Julian's chest with his finger. "'m still getting used to you letting me be close like this.. Guess I'm just trying to make the most of it," he mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed by how needy that sounded. He really didn't want to scare the man away already.

"But we really should shower," he added as he pulled out of Julian's arms and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Julian behind him. He still wasn't quite sure how to act, what was allowed and what wasn't. They hadn't entirely talked about how this relationship was going to go and what they wanted it to be beyond spending more time together and going on actual dates. 

Noel sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, making a face at how messy and sweaty his hair had become. He really did need that shower or maybe even a nice, hot bath.

As if reading Noel’s mind, Julian came up behind him. “Why don’t I start a bath, then order take out?” he asked. Not sure what else he could offer. Noel wanted more from him besides sex an the odd conversation and Julian could do that, especially now that he knew Noel wanted it. It wasn’t much, but it was a step in the right direction.    
  
Without waiting for an answer, he pressed a kiss to Noel’s shoulder and went to the large jacuzzi bathtub in the corner. It was big enough for two and Julian could even admit to using it once or twice after long days at the office. Though, ever since Noel came along he hadn’t used it once. Starting the tap, he made sure the temperature was right before going to the cupboard and extracting first a robe for them both and then a few fluffy towels. He smirked and threw Noel his robe before donning his own. “First however, I think a drink is needed?” he suggested, thinking about fetching the nice sweet red wine from the kitchen. 

Noel watched as Julian turned on the water and grabbed the robes and towels for them. A smile spread across his face and he felt that giddy excitement again that he'd first felt when Julian told him there could be more between them. 

"I'd love a drink," he said as he caught the robe and put it on. It was white, fluffy and incredibly soft. It definitely felt more expensive than the robe he had at home. 

"Careful though, I can get a bit clingy when I'm drunk," he added smirking at the other man. Noel was definitely an affectionate drunk, there was no doubt about that. That's not to say he wouldn't smother Julian with soft affection even while stone-cold sober.

“Oh that’ll be different how?” Julian asked with a smirk as he left the bathroom momentarily to fetch the wine and two glasses. When he returned the bathtub was almost full. He didn’t have any bubbles or things but a little bit of soap (they were meant to get clean after all) and a flannel made the water at least a little more pleasant. Placing the wine to the side he beckoned Noel over. As Noel approached, looking excited but so soft at the same time Julian united his robe and then Noel’s. They’d only been naked a few minutes ago but unwrapping Noel was very pleasing. All that creamy skin, marked and rosy pink, was still the most beautiful thing Julian had ever seen. Running his hand over Noel’s arms he helped the younger man into the bath. 

After a moment he followed him in, he paused to turn on the jets. 

Noel giggled as Julian helped him into the tub and sighed softly upon sinking into the pleasantly warm water. It felt so heavenly, easing his slightly tired muscles immediately.

Julian climbed in behind him not long after and turned on the jets which only served to make the whole experience even nicer. He wiggled back a bit until his back was pressed against Julian’s chest and he was able to rest against him comfortably. “Mmh, should’ve done this before,” he mumbled as he reached over to grab a glass of wine, careful not to spill anything. 

This was all very new for Noel, he hadn’t been in many proper relationships and he could only hope that he wasn’t doing anything to drive Julian away because at this point that really was the last thing he wanted. He hoped more than anything that they could make this work so that they could have many more moments like this one.

With one arm wrapped securely but gentle around Noel’s arm and chest Julian reached over and snagged the second glass. He drank a bit and set it back down before slouching slightly, making the water slosh and lap at their skin. He sighed. He enjoyed the way Noel laid against him, the way the skin of his back felt silky smooth against Julian’s front.    
  
He nodded in answer to Noel’s statement leant against the tub. “Should have done a lot,” he said, only now feeling the entire weight of his mistake on his shoulders. “But I promise to be better.” he leant forward and kissed the back of Noel’s neck, and then his shoulder. Feeling the heat of Noel’s skin on his lips. “I’m afraid I’m not very good at it though.” he admitted, having never been in a proper relationship before. “I’m not sure if you can keep working for the company. I mean I wouldn’t mind of course but others might and I only want us...you to be happy. People might treat you differently.”    
  
He wasn’t altogether sure of that of course but he’d seen it before in other revel companies, in fellow CEOs who were discovered in this sort of relationship. Noel was young, but not too young and it wasn’t as if dating below your station was frowned upon. He just wanted everything to be smooth sailing. 

Noel frowned at Julian's last words. He had been thinking about that himself. It would likely be easier for them if Noel didn't work for the company anymore. He knew there was nothing wrong with them being together but there would surely be gossip regardless and he didn't want this to impact Julian negatively in any way.

"Can you live without your little mailroom boy?" he asked after a moment of silence and began to grin. He wanted to keep this conversation lighthearted for now. 

He took one of Julian's hands and kissed along his knuckles. "And don't worry about all that other stuff, we'll figure it out together," he tried to be reassuring because he knew they both worried about making this relationship work. He liked to believe that, as long as they had each other, nothing would go wrong.. He'd never felt like this for anyone but Julian and he couldn't possibly let that go.

Even though Julian knew Noel was joking he seriously thought about the question for a time as they relaxed and drank their wine.    
  
“I think I’d miss you there. Even before this, I would always look for you.” he murmured, pressing more and more kisses to Noel’s shoulders and neck. “Not having you there would be sad, like the past week.”    
  
He smiled when Noel kissed his hand and reassured him in the only way he could. He was right, they would figure it out together. Julian just hoped he didn’t disappoint. “And you’re right, I shouldn’t worry.” he agreed before sitting up slightly and grabbing the flannel. “Lets get clean, I’m famished.” 

Noel hummed softly as he felt Julian littering soft kisses up and down his shoulders and neck. "I'd still sneak into your office even if I wasn't working there," he said with a cheeky smile on his face. He needed Julian to know that nothing would change even if he stopped working at the company.

When Julian finally moved and began properly cleaning up Noel pouted just a bit, he'd enjoyed just sitting in the warm water with his lover but he was quite hungry himself. He snatched the flannel from Julian, giggling softly as he began to wash his skin. This evening had been absolutely lovely so far and if it continued to be this way Noel really couldn't see any problems for them.

Julian smiled upon hearing that Noel would still sneak into his office. He didn’t doubt it. He’d even ask from time to time.    
  
When Noel stole the flannel Julian let him, content to sit and relax, finishing off his wine and refilling his glass. He sat and watched Noel. The younger man’s medium length hair was wet at the ends where the water had sloshed. His skin was pink where it had been washed with the hot water. His body hair became curly and plastered to his skin. Julian adored it.    
  
What he adored most however was Noel’s smile as he giggled and washed them both. Obviously enjoying the opportunity that had been presented to him. Julian wanted to see him happy and content more then anything and it appeared that Julian was the one to make that happen.    
  
After a while they climbed out, drained the tub, donned their robes and retreated to the kitchen where Julian fished an old take out menu from a kitchen draw. “Hope you like indian, it's the only place open this late.” 

Noel kept very close to Julian even after they left the tub. He held his hand as they walked to the kitchen and while the older man grabbed the takeout menu, Noel proceeded to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Sounds good to me,” he said and let Julian show him the menu. They both chose something and while Julian was placing the order, Noel couldn’t help but to tease him by planting tiny kisses all over the back of his neck. 

This felt so incredibly domestic and that was truly all Noel needed to be happy right now. 

Once Julian finished on the phone, Noel tugged at him until they were facing each other. He grabbed the back of the other’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him properly, letting out a soft sigh as their lips moved together completely unhurriedly. 

Julian smiled to himself when Noel made it apparent that he wasn’t going to stop touching Julian anytime soon. The kisses and nuzzles, the hug from behind while he was on the phone were all little things that Julian hadn’t realized he’d missed, let alone yearned for.    
  
When Noel turned him and pulled him into a soft kiss Julian went willingly. Still clutching his phone he dropped it onto the counter with a thud before putting his arms around Noel who sighed happily. The kiss was soft and sweet, unlike any others they may have shared. It wasn’t leading towards anything, it was more loving than that. A promise.    
  
Noel tasted like wine. 

Julian gently pushed him against the counter and continued to kiss him. Taking the initiative and pushing just a bit harder, hoping to respond to that loving promise with one of his own.

Something more fierce, something protective and possessive. 

Noel let out a soft little squeak of surprise when Julian pushed him harder against the counter, deepening their kiss further. It was clear to Noel that this time it wasn't about desire, it was a reassurance, a confirmation of Julian's feelings for him. 

Noel was surrendering himself to the older man, letting himself go and be claimed. It was scary in a way. He had never experienced anything like this before, he'd never wanted to be with anyone in such a way. He was hanging onto Julian like a lifeline with no intention of letting go. There were no barriers between them any longer.

"I'm glad that...you're giving us this chance," he mumbled after they eventually parted for air. He smiled adoringly at the other man and although he knew it might be too early to say it out loud, he already felt that he was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Julian.

Julian smiled into the kiss, amused by Noel’s noises. Noel was always so open with everything, his feelings, his...noises. Everything. He clung to Julian, hands fisted into the fluffy collar of his robe, completely at ease with the way Julian took control.    
  
When they parted Julian sighed upon hearing Noel’s words. Removing his hand from Noel’s waist he brushed some damp strands of hair out of Noel’s face. Noel was watching him in that way that Julian just couldn’t understand. So lovingly, like Julian was everything. It was comforting to know but also scary. He wondered what Noel saw in his eyes.    
  
“If I chance is all I get, I’ll take it.” he replied seriously. They could be something, he was sure of that now. “But you have to promise me you wont get bored of me.”    
  
It wasn’t that he was boring, he just seemed to work all the time and never had a chance for anything else. Building a company was hard time consuming work. Noel had been the first time in his life he’d had any sort of reprieve. 

Noel was almost offended that Julian could even think that he'd ever be bored of him. "Not a chance of that happening, promise," he said with a quite serious look on his face all of a sudden. "I'd never get bored of you." he added more quietly before he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Julian once more.

They just stood there for a bit, making out and being near each other. It was a blissful moment that would have lasted forever if it was down to Noel but they were eventually interrupted by the doorbell.

"Seems like the food is here already," he said as he stepped away from Julian though he immediately mourned the loss of his warmth as the older man went to the door to grab their food. Noel was looking forward to spending a quiet night with Julian. They'd eat their meal, have some more wine and the best thing was that Noel knew he would get to fall asleep in the others arms later on.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up both men returned to the bedroom. This time with sleepy happy smiles. Julian stripped the sheets and put new ones on, though he thought that maybe by morning they might be soiled again. Noel had retreated to the small balcony outside of the bedroom. It was a warm night so Julian didn’t worry about Noel being out there in nothing but a robe. It almost made him laugh, but he was much too deep in thought to be properly amused.    
  
Noel had spent the night a handful of times, usually when they were both too worn out to care. This would be the first time it would be intentional. With that job done, he joined Noel outside. He easily wrapped his arms around Noel from behind and gently squeezed.    
  
“Come to bed,” he murmured, nosing at the back of his head. “It's all made up and cozy for you.” he teased. He knew Noel adored his big comfy bed. If they were going to become a couple Julian would have to get used to Noel rolling himself up in the blankets like a burrito whenever the fancy struck. He smiled at the imagery. 

As Julian prepared the bed, Noel stepped out to the balcony. It was a warm and clear summer night. The stars were shining bright and the moon was big and beautiful, illuminating the sky. Noel thought it was quite fitting to end this eventful day on such an amazing night.

Part of him could still barely wrap his head around it. He'd been so utterly miserable only hours ago, thought he'd never be with Julian again and now they were here.. 

Just as that thought hit him he felt the other man's arms wrap around him and he smiled gently. He turned in the embrace so he could look up at Julian, he could see the same happiness he felt reflected in his lover's eyes and it nearly took his breath away. How could he have gotten so lucky? "Can't wait to fall asleep with you," he mumbled, standing on his tiptoes once more to place a soft kiss to Julian's lips before he let go and they went back inside together.

Noel practically jumped on the bed with a giggle and wrapped himself up in the blanket. He couldn't deny how tired he was by now after the emotional rollercoaster he'd been through. He really was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Climbing into bed Julian got comfy and smiled contently as Noel slid in next to him, easy as a puzzle piece. The younger man curled close and he gazed up at Julian. The scant amount of light filtering into the dark room made his eyes shine.    
  
He played with Noel’s hair with one hand and slid his other hand along Noel’s arm, messaging and soothing the tired but hyper man.    
  
“I have to admit. Nights when I didn’t get to see you, or you left early I missed you terribly.” he whispered, feeling suddenly more vulnerable then he had all night. It made him shake slightly. “I’d fall asleep wondering what this would feel like.”    
  
And he had. So often, that Noel crept into his dreams and made him crazy. He’d known it would be dangerous to even approach the boy, let alone share a bed and a future. It wasn’t so dangerous now in retrospect. 

Noel kept his eyes on Julian as the man started speaking, his words making him feel more emotional than he had possibly felt all night. The fact that Julian had been thinking about this.. That all this time whether he'd wanted to admit it or not, he'd known there was more between them just like Noel had. It nearly brought tears to Noel's eyes.

He leaned in close then, raising one hand to place it on Julian's cheek as they breathed the same air. "You don't have to wonder anymore. 'm right here and I'm not leavin'," he mumbled before he closed the gap between them to kiss Julian deeply. No single moment had ever felt more perfect than this moment right now. 

Finally, they were together and their bond was stronger than ever. Noel had no doubts about that.

"Now, stop worrying and get some sleep, hm? I'll be here in the morning," he said as they pulled apart and showed another brilliant smile.

Julian smiled and sighed tiredly as he relaxed finally.    
  
“Thank you.” he replied. “You’re lovely Noel.” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was insanely easy to fall asleep next to the younger man. Knowing that Noel was there and happy and content. 

Noel fell asleep only a short while after Julian, completely content and at ease.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

After that night they started spending as much time together as possible. Noel did end up quitting at the company to stop rumors from spreading but he found another job at a coffee shop pretty quickly.

The dates with Julian were all amazing. They went out to restaurants, art galleries, movie theatres. They had different tastes but they also managed to find things they both enjoyed. 

Julian was so gentle, kind and patient with him. He‘d never been treated so amazingly by someone he was dating and he could hardly imagine his life without the older one anymore. Every single day made it clearer and clearer that Noel loved him, loved him very deeply. He‘d not said anything yet though in fear of putting pressure on Julian.

It had been just over two months since they‘d started dating properly. 

Noel was currently standing in Julian‘s kitchen. His boyfriend wasn‘t home from work yet but a little while ago he‘d given Noel a key to let himself in whenever he wanted. He‘d decided he wanted to make dinner for them although he wasn‘t the greatest cook he wanted to try. He was in the process of chopping some vegetables for a stir fry when he heard the front door open.

When Julian arrived home that night he heard noises in the kitchen. Following them he found Noel chopping vegetables for dinner. Julian couldn’t help smiling. It had taken a lot of thought to give Noel a key and he was glad he had. He honestly hadn’t been expecting Noel to be there. 

“Hello,” he greeted, genuinely surprised. “What are you doing here?” he asked happily. Approaching Noel, he slid up behind him. 

Noel smiled brightly when he looked up and saw Julian approach him, though he put on a pout a moment later. "Thought you were gonna be home later, I wanted to surprise you with dinner but it's not done yet," he said, leaning back against the taller one almost on instinct as he felt him slide up behind him. 

He would truly never get tired of being near Julian, he never felt more comfortable than when Julian was with him. "How was your day?" he asked and stopped his task of chopping in order to turn around and wind his arms around the other man, gazing at him with an intense amount of love in his eyes. 

It was almost odd for Noel to be so domestic, he'd never really been like that before being more of a wild, free spirit but he'd started to really enjoy it lately. Liked to just sit and spend time with Julian talking about anything and everything. He'd never enjoyed anything more.

  
Julian was flattered that Noel wanted to surprise him with dinner. He hadn’t expected Noel to be so...domestic but he really enjoyed it. He wasn’t sure if Noel was doing it because of instinct or because he assumed that's what Julian wanted. He had to admit, he did like it but he also didn’t want to demand anything of Noel, at least not outside of the bedroom.    
  
At Noel’s question, Julian hummed and smiled when the younger man turned and hugged him close. All while staring up at him with such a look of love that Julian suddenly felt so warm.    
  
“It was fine,” he murmured, pressing Noel close. “Do you need help with dinner?” Neither of them were very good cooks but they’d managed a few simple dishes together. Without waiting for an answer, Julian bent a bit and pressed a small kiss to Noel’s lips. A simple greeting, but he still let out a sigh of pleasure. 

Noel completely forgot what he was doing for a moment when Julian leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and sweet and even after all these months it still took his breath away.

"You can cook the rice if you want, I'm almost done with the vegetables, just need to cook them," he said after they pulled apart and showed another smile. 

They finished preparing dinner together and got comfortable on the sofa with their plates full of food. "This turned out alright," Noel said around a mouthful of vegetables and saucy rice. He knew they both weren't amazing at cooking but doing something so domestic together was always fun for Noel. He could only hope Julian liked it just as much.

Julian had to agree the food was good. Though he wasn’t thinking about just the food. Watching Noel in the kitchen. Watching him right now, enjoying the food and obviously basking in Julian’s company Julian thought about the last two months, hell he thought about the 8 months in total.    
  
Everything from the first night. No, not even the first night. The first time he’d seen Noel. Despite a bit of heartache in the middle it had been great. And the heartache had only happened because he was a colossal idiot. He was no longer fooling himself, or anyone else. Even some of the ladies at work congratulated him.    
  
They’d found out a week into the first month of his and Noel’s serious relationship. They’d spotted Noel sneaking into his office one evening and put the clues together. Julian couldn’t be mad really. The ladies meant well, and often asked after the younger man. Turns out, Noel had been pretty popular among them.    
  
All in all it had worked out just as Noel said it would.    
  
“It has turned out alright.” he finally said, sitting his empty bowl on the coffee table. He’d thought a lot about his own feelings. He knew for certain that Noel loved him, even if the younger man hadn’t said it. He knew Noel was most likely holding back, afraid to scare him. He wasn’t so scared anymore, not with how it all fell in place. “We’ve turned out alright.” he elaborated, hoping that he was making sense. 

Noel was in the process of putting his bowl down when he heard Julian's words. He was right, they had turned out more than alright. Despite the few hiccups down the line they were happy. He knew that people at the company knew too, turned out he wasn't so great at sneaking around. 

It didn't matter though, they seemed happy for them and that was a relief, he really never wanted to be a burden for Julian in any way. All he wanted was to make him happy, to make sure the other man knew he was loved even if he hadn't been able to say it yet.

"We have, haven't we?" he said as he scooted closer to curl up against Julian, feeding off his comforting warmth as much as possible. "You make me so happy, Ju," he mumbled as he drew circles into his boyfriend's chest with a gentle hand. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you. I mean it," his voice started to sound a bit more emotional as he kept speaking. He wanted to tell Julian exactly how he felt but he was still nervous as to how the other man would react, he couldn't deny that

Julian smiled when Noel agreed and curled up against him. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Julian leant back against the arm of the couch and took Noel with him so that Noel was lying completely against him. More often than not they assumed this position. Completely at ease with each other.    
  
He watched and listened as Noel spoke, gently tracing his finger around the buttons on Julian’s shirt. Making goosebumps travel up and down his arms. Satisfied in the knowledge that he did indeed make Noel happy, he sighed and captured Noel’s hand in his.    
  
“You make me immeasurably happy Noel,” he replied in kind. “More than I thought possible, and you make every day better for me. I suspect that without each other we'd be fine, but we wouldn’t be happy. Because I’d still honestly be...infatuated with you.” he confessed quietly. “I’m so glad you came to my office that night, because then we wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t…” he paused and tripped over his next words. He took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t be able to say that I love you.”

And he did, completely and utterly. Julian loved everything about the younger man. 

Noel watched Julian closely as he spoke and as the other seemed to get more and more nervous, Noel's heart began beating faster and faster in his chest. He waited with bated breath for the words he thought might come out of Julian's mouth and when they did, he couldn't deny that tears were shining in his eyes.

He moved himself immediately until he was looming over Julian, one hand finding its way to his boyfriend's face, caressing his cheek gently as Noel tried not to sob, tried to say the words he'd been dying to say for so long now. 

"I love you, too. I've known for so long. Maybe since the moment we met. Fuck, I love you," he confessed and then he couldn't help but to dip down, crushing his lips against Julian's in an intense and deep kiss. It was absolute bliss, somehow kissing Julian now felt even better than just moments before. Noel finally didn't have to be afraid anymore, Julian loved him. They loved each other and that was all that ever mattered.


End file.
